The Return of Xana
by xxTommiexx
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors have shut down the Super Computer and are now looking for a normal life. To bad for them that Xana isn't really gone. Now once again they must try to defeat Xana. But what about William? Will he still be treated like a foe? And who is this new girl that seems a lot like Aelita? Could she be a new Lyoko Warrior?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been a few weeks since our heroes shut down the supercomputer. During the first few days it was hard for them to adapt to a life without Lyoko. But eventually, they got used to a new life. Since they had so much free time now, they wanted to join clubs. Jeremy was in the computer and robotics team. Odd had joined the art club, the drama department, and the film team. Ulrich and Yumi used to the gym to teach Karate to younger kids at times or just to practice. Even though those warriors moved on, Aelita couldn't. She could barely eat or even sleep without having nightmares. She would sometimes cry herself to sleep with Mr. Puck in her arms. Jeremy didn't know how to help her at all; she watched her father die in front of her on Lyoko and her mother got kidnap, not even sure if she's alive. He wanted to make her feel better, so one day he finally built up the courage to help her out.

Jeremy knocked on her door, "Aelita?"

She didn't answer so he just opened the door.

There was Aelita sitting by the window in her room holding Mr. Puck, watching the rain. She was curled up slightly and looked as if she was six years old.

Jeremy smiled slightly and walked up behind her, "It's nice that we got a snow day off even though we actually live at school."

Aelita kept staring out the window, but Jeremy could see a slight smile in her refection.

"I remember," Aelita began, "when I was younger, I would play in the snow, with my mother, and sometimes my father. But there are times when I feel as if something or someone is missing from that memory. It's sad that I'll never get to do that with my family again." She turned to see Jeremy's face and a tear escaped her eye, "Even more sad that I'll never remember what was missing from that memory, the only happy memory I have with my mother and father."

Jeremy was speechless, not sure of what to say or what not to say. Instead he sat beside her and wrapped his arm awkwardly around her.

A small bubble of laughter escaped Aelita's mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm dropping all of this on you, I should be thankful for all that you've done for me. Without you I'd still be in a computer thinking I am just a type of software program or something, I just..."

"Just what?" Jeremy asked.

"I just wish I could have it all, my father and mother, but I also want you and the others in my life. You guys are my best friends and if my memory is correct, which I doubt it is, the only friends I've ever had. You guys are all that I have now that my parents are gone."

"But Aelita, you don't know for sure if your parents are gone."

"Jeremy I saw Xana destroy my father and I saw my mother get kidnapped, I have all the proof I need."

"You know your mom has been kidnapped, but that doesn't mean she isn't alive. And if she is out there somewhere, she wouldn't want you to just sit here sulking... That's Ulrich's job"

Aelita smiled a little, she moved closer to Jeremy so their bodies were touching a little bit. Jeremy blushed slightly but continued speaking, "And as for your dad, he's escaped from Xana countless of times! And we could almost never know where he was half the time. Aelita, your dad is a survivor, just like his daughter."

Aelita looked up at Jeremy, "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Aelita sighed, "I don't feel like a survivor though. I feel like a girl who just has a messed up past, an unpredictable future and a sad present."

"Everybody's past has something bad in it, no one can tell the future and sometimes life maybe sad now but you have to look at the good things. Like right now I'm here with you" Aelita smiled, "But I don't want to move on, that's the thing, I feel, like I'm not going to be able to survive this."

"You know there was once this girl I knew, who wanted more than anything, to live here on Earth. She lived on a virtual world inside a supercomputer; she spent most of her time educating herself about the real word. Even though she knew that living on Earth could be hard, it was much better than hiding out in towers, living in fear from a virus that wanted her to stay on Lyoko so he could use her. That girl, I think she is the bravest girl in the world. If she can survive living in the same world as an evil virus, I think she could survive anything."

Aelita blushed a little and pulled away from Jeremy, only far enough so she could look at his face, "And what was this girl's name?'"

"We called her Maya at first, and then changed it to Aelita." Jeremy grinned.

Aelita smiled, "Other than being brave what else was this girl like?"

"Well, she has really short, really pink hair," Jeremy smiled, "She's also kind and smart. And my best friend," Jeremy swallowed a lump in his throat, "My best friend who I love very much, with all my heart"

Aelita looked at Jeremy, with a huge smile on her face, "Well I can tell you for a fact that she loves you even more."

Jeremy smiled and, for a second he chose not to be his usual, geeky, awkward self. He leaned in, slowly to Aelita, giving her time if she wanted to back away. But she didn't and leaned closer to him too, her hand touched his face, his hand wrapped around her neck and their lips locked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Said a voice from the door way.

Jeremy and Aelita turned to see Odd leaning in the middle of the door, with Ulrich and Yumi, behind him.

Ulrich smiled, "We were coming over here to see if Aelita was okay."

"But we can see that Jeremy already, got that covered," Odd grinned

Jeremy and Aelita blushed bright red.

Yumi walked over to Aelita, "Odd stop teasing them!" She wrapped her around her best friend, "How ya feeling, princess"

"I'm feeling better, mostly thanks to Jeremy," Aelita said, making Jeremy blush even more.

Odd laughed, "So, should we leave, so these two could get back to, you know," he grinned.

Jeremy laughed, "Shut up, Della Robbia," He picked up a pillow from the floor and threw it at Odd. He ducked and the pillow hit Ulrich in the stomach, "Hey!" Ulrich yelled at Jeremy.

Aelita got up and walked in front of Jeremy, "Come on guys, knock it off," she said that just as Ulrich threw the pillow back at Jeremy. It hit Aelita in the face with such a force, she fell down. "Aelita!" they all yelled and ran to her.

Jeremy bent down, "Aelita are you okay?" He helped her up.

Aelita grinned and started to laugh, she looked up at her friends who cared about her more than anything, "I'm fine. I love you guys."

Odd looked confused, "Uh, Aelita, you ok?"

"Yeah, how hard did that pillow hit you?" Ulrich asked

"Guys shut up and just hug her," Yumi rolled her eyes, making Aelita laugh. She looked at Jeremy and smiled at him.

Everything was going to be alright.


	2. The problem with Sissi

"So, Ulrich, you excited for the break," Odd asked his roommate while they were getting ready for the last day of school before their break.

Ulrich groaned, "Are you kidding me, a week off with my parents isn't exactly my idea of fun."

"Isn't your father going on a business trip?"

"Yeah, but he's dragging me and my mother along."

"Ouch, tough luck, good buddy."

They left to go to the cafeteria, for breakfast. Yumi and Aelita were already there. Ulrich took some toast and hot chocolate, and then went to sit with the girls. Odd took cereal, oatmeal, toast, and two cups of hot chocolate.

"Hello," he quickly said to his friends, then quickly began to devour his food.

Yumi lifted an eye brow at him, "I swear, Odd, one day your metabolism is going to catch up with you, and you're going to look like a ball."

Odd grinned, "Don't be so mean, Yumi. At least when that day comes, you guys won't call me scrawny anymore."

"Yeah, we'll probably start calling you a blimp," Ulrich laughed, "Hey, where's Einstein?"

"He's still sleeping," Aelita said.

Odd grinned at her, "Of course you would know that."

Aelita blushed, "I was going to see if he was up, and wanted to walk to breakfast together."

"Our Einstein's been sleeping in a lot the past few days," Yumi pointed out.

Aelita shrugged, "Well, you can't blame him, I mean he did spend years staying up all night working on a way to stop Xana."

The table got really quiet for a minute.

"Hey, guys!" Jeremy said, and sat down next to Aelita.

"Well, look who decided to join us, Einstein, you gotta stop sleeping in so late," Odd said

"As if you're one to talk, Odd," Ulrich laughed.

Jeremy smiled, "Hey, Odd, I'm just glad you didn't tell Rosa I gave you my portion, again."

"Hey, you barley eat anyway. But I knew we only have gym today, then we leave, so I knew you'd need all your strength," Odd said matter-of-factly.

"Gee, thanks so much, Odd," Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Hi guys!" said a sickening voice. It belonged to Sissi.

"Hi, Sissi," Aelita said kindly, with a smile.

Sissi ignored her, and sat down right next to Ulrich, "And good morning Ulrich," Sissi said brightly with a smile.

"Oh, uh, morning, Sissi," Ulrich said awkwardly, looking at Yumi's face for her reaction, but she was focused on her plate.

The gang had promised to be nicer to Sissi, after they had shut off the supercomputer, but she was still all over Ulrich, which drove Yumi crazy.

"Ulrich, are you staying at the school this week?" Sissi asked sweetly.

"Oh, no. My father is taking me and my mother with him on his business trip." _More like a trip to hell if you ask me, _Ulrich thought.

"Wow, that sounds nice," Sissi said, still looking at Ulrich.

_Ha, _Yumi thought to herself, _she doesn't even know how much Ulrich hates going home to his parents._

"My father and I are going to the country side to visit my cousin, and we might even go traveling through Spain," Sissi stated as if she was trying to impress them, "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, my family is going to the mountains for a short vacation," Yumi said. _It's not much,_ she thought, _but I'll be with family and that's all I need._

"Same with me," Jeremy said, "I'm going to visit my mother, she lives up there. " _ But my father promised to visit, so we could do stuff together, like a whole family,_ he thought. His parents got a divorce not too long ago, but they tried to keep a good relationship for their only son.

"Well, I'm just going to visit my parents and sisters," Odd said with a sigh. _Even though my sisters can annoy me at times, but I guess I've missed them a lot, _he thought to himself.

Sissi turned to Aelita who was being really quiet. "What about you, Aelita," Sissi asked, "Oh wait, you're probably going to stay at the school cause we all know you don't really have a place to go," She said matter-of-factly.

The gang looked at Sissi shocked that was too mean, even for Sissi's level.

"Actually," Aelita said shyly, "I'm not going to be staying here this week." Aelita blushed as if she was embarrassed, "I didn't want to tell you guys, I wanted you to find out tonight, but the Sub-digitals are coming into town for the week, and they're going to be playing some concerts in a few places here, and Chris asked me if I'd like to come with them this week. And I said yes so I guess you could say I'll be going on tour with the Sub-digitals for a week."

"Oh my gosh, Aelita, that's great!" Yumi said.

"Yeah, congrats, princess!" Ulrich said.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything till just now! I would have announced it on the news myself the second I found out!" Odd said.

Jeremy smiled at her, "Congrats, princess, I'm proud of you" He hugged her and whispered, "And I'm sure your parents would be too."

"Huh," Sissi said under her breath, "Well, congrats, Aelita. I mean I guess the Sub-digitals probably thought they were doing you a charity."

The tension at the table rose.

"Um, what do you mean by charity, Sissi?" Jeremy asked with a stern look on his face.

Sissi shrugged, and popped a grape in her mouth, "Nothing bad really. I just mean that the Sub-digitals are helping a poor orphan girl, like Aelita, get her chance to shine."

"Um, Aelita didn't get this chance because she's charity. She has talent, that's why they want her to go on tour with her," Odd said, giving Sissi a pissed off glare.

"Yea, Sissi, you don't have to be jealous," Ulrich said.

Sissi looked shocked, "I'm not jealous! I have more talent than her! They just chose her because they felt bad that she has no parents!"

Aelita had heard enough, she got up crying and ran out the lunch room.

"Aelita!" Jeremy called after her.

Sissi rolled her eyes, "You'd think that someone who's a teenager would just except facts, and learn not to cry about it."

Jeremy glared at Sissi, "You what, you don't know everything, Sissi! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH SO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jeremy got up and ran after Aelita.

"Geez what up with the two of them," Sissi asked.

"Maybe, and this is just an idea, they aren't the problem, but you are!"Odd yelled.

Sissi looked as if she actually considered this for a moment, "No, I don't think I did anything."

Yumi got up and slammed her fist on the table making some of the glasses shake, "Listen, Sissi, if you want to be friends you can't be always putting Aelita down. SHE WAS OUR FRIEND BEFORE YOU. Jeremy was right you have no idea what she been through okay?"

Sissi got up and looked Yumi in the eye, "And you guys have no idea what I've been through." She then left the table.

"I bet she probably went through some sort of alien abduction," Odd said when Sissi was out of ear shot, making Yumi and Ulrich laugh.


	3. Guess who's back?

Jeremy ran to Aelita's room, and, sure enough, she was sitting on her bed, crying.

"Oh, Aelita," Jeremy whispered.

Her hands were on her face and she was sobbing hard. Jeremy sat and her bed with her and pulled her on his lap, her head on his chest sobbing on his shirt.

_What the hell do I say,_ Jeremy thought, _Sissi pretty much took everything I told her and crumpled it._

"Aelita, please don't cry," Jeremy said in a choked voice, what else could he say. He didn't know to make her feel better; he was just an awkward kid, who got lucky enough to get a girlfriend as great as Aelita.

"Aelita, don't listen to Sissi, she's just jealous. You know how she is. Please, Aelita, don't cry."

Aelita sniffed, "Jeremy, it's not that, it's just…. It's hard enough living without parents, but while I'm reminded..."

"Don't worry, we aren't even going to be friends with Sissi anymore, and no one is mean enough to remind you of that, except her, but I'll make sure she doesn't."

"No, it not just her. It's the small things. Like when I wake up and see Mr. Puck, I just remember my mother and I get real sad and..." She trailed off crying again.  
Jeremy didn't say again, because he didn't know what to say. He just wrapped his arms around Aelita, held her closer to him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry you didn't have the perfect life you wanted, but please try not to dwell on past. Please. When you got sad for those few days, I was so scared for you, and I still am. But you can't keep looking back."

"Jeremy you don't get it, no one does. I HAVE NO PARENTS!"

"Ok, you might not have parents, at the moment-"

"No," Aelita stopped him, "Don't say that; please don't get my hopes up like that. I've tried that and it doesn't work, because I'm pretty sure, I will never see them again. Deep down I want to believe..."

"Then believe it, Aelita, if you need something to keep you going, and then that could be it."

"I don't know, Jeremy. Deep down I want to believe it but sometimes I feel like I should give up. It's like a kid our age still waiting for Santa to come, it's stupid, embarrassing and not worth the time."

Jeremy was shocked, this didn't sound like Aelita. "Umm, did Xana pull an attack and possess you or something; you aren't acting like the same girl on Lyoko. The girl who believed anything could happen. She did the impossible; she came to earth, when we thought it was just something that only happened on TV, she did it."

Aelita smiled slightly, "I guess that girl grew up. But I guess you're right, that girl didn't give up, or lose hope and I should be more like her."

Jeremy smiled, "Good, cause she was the girl I fell in love with..."

Aelita giggled, "Yeah, she fell in love with you too." She leaned in to kiss Jeremy. He leaned into and they kissed.

Jeremy pulled away after a short time, "Uh, we have gym," he blushed slightly.

"Oh yeah," Aelita got up, "Oh sorry about your shirt." She had left a big wet spot of tears in the middle of his chest.

"It's ok, uh, I should change for gym…" Jeremy said.

"Yeah me too." Aelita smiled

Jim looked at all the kids in the class, which weren't that much. A few kids had left early and others were just cutting.

"Okay, since about half of this class, doesn't appreciate the arts of gym class, or something like that, we won't do something hard. We'll just run laps, see who's the fastest."

"Hey, Jim, is it true you used to run in marathons?" Some kid in the back asked.

"Actually, yes," Jim said matter-of-factly.

"Wow," said Ulrich, "What happened?"

"Well, I was in the lead for the last lap, I was just about to cross the finish line, but then, uh, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Shocking," Odd muttered.

Gym class went by quickly, and then most students went to their rooms, to get their suit cases to leave.

Jeremy went back to his dorm, and changed in to a blue t-shirt, and tan colored jeans. He picked up his suit case and was about to leave his room, when he saw Aelita waiting by the door.

She was wearing pink shorts, with a purple pull over.

"Oh, uh, hi."

Aelita blushed, "Wanna walk to the gate together?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

They were walking down the hall when Jeremy asked, "Wait, where's your suit case?"

"Oh, I'm not leaving till night. Chris is gonna come get me and then we go."

Jeremy smiled, "Well have fun. I'm really glad you won't have to stay here alone all week."

"Yeah, me too."

They got to the gate where, Yumi, Ulrich and Odd were chatting.

Odd was wearing his purple sweater with blue shorts. Ulrich was in a light green shirt and dark green pants. Yumi wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt.

Odd smiled, "Hey, princess, you okay?"

Aelita smiled at him "Yeah, don't worry."

Ulrich looked at her, "I still can't believe you're gonna tour with the Sub-Digitals."

Aelita blushed, "I wouldn't call it touring. I mean it's only for a week, and just maybe five concerts."

"Still," Yumi said, "It must be exciting."

"Yeah, actually, I kinda have butterflies, just thinking about it."

"Don't worry," Jeremy said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "You'll be great."

"Thanks," Aelita said, "I wish you guy could come and see it though."

"I don't think I'd be able to see it on TV," Odd said.

"Me either," Ulrich admitted.

"Or me," Yumi said.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked, "Would you?"

Jeremy sighed, "I don't think my mom's place gets service like that. It'll be a miracle if I could call you."

"Oh," Aelita said looking real sad.

"But, I promise I'll try," Jeremy said quickly.

"Us, too," the others said smiled.

"Thanks guys," Aelita beamed.

Ulrich sighed, "Well, I see my dad's car. Better get this trip to hell started with."

Odd laughed, "Good luck, buddy."

"Bye guys," Ulrich gave Yumi a slight smile, "See you in a week, Yumi." Then he left to his father's car.

Odd gave Yumi a teasing grin. "What?" She asked a little annoyed.

Jeremy laughed, "Why didn't you tell us you and Ulrich started dating?"

Yumi blushed bright red, "We aren't dating, we're just good-"

Odd cut her off, "Okay, good friends, we get it. You guys are still too shy to go out."

Yumi was still blushing, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't even want to go out, you see how Sissi stares at him."

Odd rolled his eyes, "I swear, Yumi, sometimes you two might be dumber than me. Ulrich will NEVER like Sissi, the way he likes you."

Yumi smiled shyly, "You think?"

"I pretty sure, you don't have to worry about Ulrich with Sissi," Aelita said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I guess, I could tell him…" Yumi trailed off unsure.

Jeremy laughed, "You two need to sort things out."

"Yeah, just look at Mr. and Mrs. Einstein here, they're a couple now," Odd said, making Jeremy and Aelita blush.

"Whatever," Yumi laughed and leave to go home, "Bye guys."

Odd looked at his watch, "Well, I better go catch my flight, see ya."

"Hey, Odd," Aelita called, "How's Kiwi gonna get pass security?"

"Leave that to me princess!" He called back.

Jeremy and Aelita were left alone.

"Aelita, you okay?"

Aelita looked at him as if she just came back from somewhere far far away, "Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess I'm still thinking about the touring…"

"Don't worry, you're gonna be great."

Aelita smiled slightly, "Thanks."

A car drove up and honked at Jeremy, his father rolled down the windows, "Jeremy, ready to go? Oh hello, Aelita."

Aelita grinned, "Hello, Mr. Belpois."

"I gotta go, see you in a week, princess." And with that Jeremy left. And Aelita was alone again.

Aelita was walking back to her dorm, when she ran into him. There was no way to deny it was him, his same navy blue hair, black shirt and dark blue jeans. It was William Dunbar.

No one in the gang had bothered to talk to him, not even Yumi. They didn't understand what's it's like to be captured by a monster like the scyphozoa. But she did.

"Hi," Aelita gave him a hesitant smile.

William looked confused for a second; as if he wasn't sure she was talking to him, "Oh, hello Aelita." He had said it in a neutral tone. Aelita tried not to shudder, remembering how he'd say that to her whenever his Xana-possessed self would see her.

"I didn't know you guys were still talking to me," he said it calmly like it didn't affect him, but Aelita could tell it did.

"They aren't, but I am," She tried to smile at him, but his bored expression, made it hard for her to act kind.

He didn't reply to her, he just kept looking at her. Actually, more like studying her, as if she was an unknown specimen under a microscope.

"You okay? You look as if you think Xana is gonna come back and try to capture you again," He joked. When she didn't answer he got serious, "Or maybe you just still feel that way about me." He kept staring at her, when she didn't say otherwise, he shook his head in disgust and began to walk away, "I knew it. You're just like the others."

Aelita tried to catch up with him, "You can't blame me! After all, you did try to capture me for nearly a whole year!"

He turned around and looked at her, his eyes tearing up, "Like that was my fault! You don't get it! You were only possessed and worked for Xana a few short times! They always found a way to free you! But not me! Never me! I had to work for Xana for months, against my will! Living in my own body for months, not being able to control it! I expect them to not get it, but you of all people should understand!"

_I never thought about it like that, _she thought.

"Okay, I'm sorry," She said, "Look, you can't blame me for being scared, just a few weeks ago, Xana was still here and strong and about to take over the world."

"I know, okay I get it. I'd be scared of me too, if I dealt with what you had to do."

"I'm not scared of you," Aelita said defensively, "I just wonder about you." She looked in his eyes, something about them made her wonder, nothing romantic of course, but there might have been something evil in there, maybe he wasn't as innocent and sorry as he said."

"Hey, William, are you okay with the fact that you were, you know, once Xana's prisoner?"

He laughed, "Um, I don't think anyone would be okay with that."

"You know what I mean, are like, seeking revenge or something?"

William didn't answer for a second, and looked away.

"William?"

He sighed, "You can't blame me for wanting revenge, but I know what you're gonna say. _He's dead, gone. We have to move on_," he mimicked Aelita, "Thing is, I've been under his control for a long time, he can't be gone that easily."

Aelita gave him a weird look, "What do you mean?"

"I think he, somehow managed to survive. Xana doesn't go down without a fight," he gave her a sideways glance, "You should know that."

Aelita gulped, "I do know that. But I know he's gone," she lied.

William shook his head, "Don't you feel it, somewhere inside of you, that he could still be alive!"

Aelita didn't answer, she didn't want to. She wanted to believe Xana was gone, he should be. But William was right, she could feel it, deep inside of her, "No, William. Maybe you just want revenge too much. He's gone, and even if he's alive, it doesn't matter because the supercomputer is off and there's been no sign of him."

William threw his hands up in frustration, "He's working in silence! I can feel it!"

Aelita rolled her eyes to look bored, "Working in silence is not Xana's style. He likes to be noticed. Maybe you haven't changed. Learn to get over your pride and except the fact you were possessed and now it's too late to do anything." With that she walked away to her dorm.

William called after her, "You're lying to yourself! We both know he's still out there_!" I have to prove it to her, he thought _

He ran, quickly, to the sewer tunnel in the park. The skateboards and scooters that were normally there were gone. _Guess they moved on quickly, _he thought.

Running to the end of the tunnel took longer than he thought; _maybe I should join a gym or just actually listen to Jim more._

He climbed to the top of the bridge, and jumped down the platform, and ran to the elevator. _What's that code Jeremy put in?_ He thought _whatever._

He typed in a random code of numbers and surprisingly worked, _huh, maybe I still remember a little bit._

He went all the way down to the super-calculator, and when the elevator doors opened, the super-calculator started rising from the ground.

He walked up to it, and the slot that hid the handle to turn on the computer, opened. _Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, maybe Aelita's right. _Then flash backs of Xana possessing him filled his thought and he got mad, _or maybe, I'm right and I'm trying to chicken out._

He pulled the lever down and a flash of light exploded through the super-calculator and air blowing his hair up.

Nothing happened for a second, _maybe I was wrong. He's not back._

He went back to turn off the super-calculator, a huge black smoke was starting to surround him.

"You're back! I knew it!" William shouted. Then he realized what just happened. Xana was back, and He had just helped set him free. "No!" he shouted as he tried to go and turn off the super-calculator. The black smoke quickly blocked his path, circling him. "No, please not again!"William begged, as the smoke attacked him, knocking him to the floor.

His eyes opened to show the Xana symbol flashing in them.

William Dunbar was once again a servant of Xana.


	4. I'm tired of loosing you

Aelita was packing some shirts into a small bag, when he came to her door. William was standing here just looking at her. She didn't even look at him at first, and then said, "Look, William, I don't want to talk about Xana, so just leave. Chris is coming to get me in an hour, and then I leave, so just go."

"You're not going anywhere, Aelita," William said her name, in the Xana possessed voice, the voice Aelita feared so much and had nightmares about at times.

Aelita's eyes widened, and she saw the Xana symbol flash in his eyes.

"No," She tried to say it calmly, but there was fear in her voice, "No, we killed you. My father died to get rid of you."

"You can never get rid of Xana, when will you understand that, Aelita." William started to walk towards her. "No," Aelita shook her head, "No you can't get me this time!" She ran. William swiped to grab her, but she ducked under him and ran to the door. William grabbed the hood of the pull over she had on and she fell, knocking her head on the floor.

William picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and then opened the window of her room, and jumped out. He ran in the sewers with her still knocked out, over his shoulders, the eye of Xana flashing in his eyes.

He got to the factory, and jumped off the platform to the ground, he didn't even notice when Aelita's phone fell out of her pocket, hitting the floor hard, leaving a crack on the screen.

He took her to the super computer room, and typed in the code for the self-virtualization, for him and Aelita. He also typed in a second code, one that was never typed in before.

When he and Aelita were virtualized on Lyoko, in the forest sector, William used his black smoke to pick up Aelita and to carry her somewhere deep in to the heart of this sector.

Outside, something strange was happening. A huge circle was coming up from the super computer. Much like the return to the past, it did the same thing, went around the world, only difference was, this one wasn't white like the normal return to the past, it was black. Black like Xana's smoke. Which wasn't a good sign.

A week pasted, it was time for Kadic Academy to start up again. Kids coming back to the school, and reunite with friends they haven't seen in a week.

"Hey, Einstein!" Jeremy turned around to see Odd running up behind him.

"Hey, Della Robbia didn't miss me to much I hope," Jeremy grinned.

Odd laughed, "Someone got conceited over the break."

"Yup, turning into a smarter version of you," Jeremy laughed.

Odd shook his head, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Jeremy Belpois."

Jeremy just laughed, "Hey, I'm just in a good mood."

"Oh, yeah, you finally get to see your girlfriend today," Odd grinned, "What time is she coming back?"

Jeremy grinned, "She should have been back before us. I'll go check."

"Calm down, Einstein," Ulrich said, as he was walking up to his friends.

"Yeah, at least go unpack first," Odd said.

Jeremy groaned, "Fine, damn."

Odd and Ulrich were laughing as Jeremy stomped away to his dorm room.

Faster than lightening Jeremy packed away his clothes. Lastly he took out his drawing; the one Odd drew for him, on his birthday, in the 8th grade. He smiled as he remembered the moment when they all came in his room to wish him happy birthday. He placed the drawing on his desk, by his computers. He then left to go to Aelita's room.

"Aelita are you back?" He asked as he opened the door, and then froze in his tracks.

Her room was…. Empty. Not totally empty, like her bed was still there. But all of her stuff was gone. She was only gone for a week; she didn't need to take all over her things. Her computer, books, CD's and when Jeremy opened the closet, all her clothes were gone.

The weird thing was that the only there that was hers was Mr. Puck. And he was in the middle of the room, on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeremy thought out loud. He saw Sissi walking to her room, which was right across from Aelita's, so he went to talk to her. Her being the principles daughter, she should know what's going on.

"Sissi," Jeremy called to her as he came out of Aelita's room, "How come Aelita's room is empty? Did your father switch her room or something?"

Sissi looked confused, "Who's Aelita?"

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Aelita, Aelita Stones! The girl you hate, who you insult all the time!" He pointed to her room, "Who lives right there!"

Sissi gave Jeremy a weird look, "No one lives there. You know that room's empty."

"What?" Jeremy was completely confused.

Sissi rolled her eyes, "I thought you knew everything, I guess you and your friends always playing video games much be making you guys go insane." She then went into her room, and shut the door.

"Video games?" Jeremy thought to himself.

He went back to Aelita's room, and picked up Mr. Puck, "Looks like it's just me and you buddy." He started to leave her room, when something flashed; it was like a flash of something coming out from the outlets, maybe like something was coming out. Jeremy didn't make too much of it at first till he exited the room and realized what it meant, "No," he thought out loud, "It can't be," he shook his head and went to his room.

Jeremy went back to his room, with Mr. Puck. He didn't go out with his friends when they called to say they were going to the movies. He stayed in his room, calling Aelita's phone a thousand times. Only to get her voice mail each time. He went to get some dinner at one point but as soon as he saw the food he couldn't eat, he was thinking too much of Aelita. Yumi, Ulrich and Odd came just as Jeremy was about to leave.

"Jeremy you should of come see the movie, best one yet," Odd said as he sat next to Jeremy.

"It wasn't that scary," Yumi said.

Ulrich laughed, "Yeah, okay, is that why you screamed louder than the girl on screen being eaten alive!"

"I told you I saw a rat!" Yumi exclaimed

"Yeah, a rat that looks just like your shoe," Odd laughed.

Yumi gave him the death glare, "Listen, Odd, at least I didn't-"

"Aelita's not back yet, and she isn't answering my calls," Jeremy interrupted them, "I went to her room and everything was gone, except Mr. Puck. I asked Sissi about it and she had no idea who Aelita is. I'm getting worried. Like really worried."

They all stared at him, and said nothing for a while.

Yumi looked at him, "Jeremy, don't jump to conclusions, okay."

"Yeah," Ulrich agreed, "You know how Sissi likes to mess with us, and it's not a big difference she just chose to be more stupid."

"Plus, Delmas must of just switch Aelita's room, cause her old one's too small. And she's probably running late, that's why she isn't back yet," Odd added.

Jeremy sighed.

Yumi reached across the table and took his hand, "Look, I know you care about Aelita more than anything in the world. But you can't overreact okay?"

Jeremy looked in Yumi's eyes, "When I was leaving her room, I saw something flash, right out of one of the outlets. I've only seen something like that once in my life. And you guys know where."

"Einstein, I think you need a nice long nap," Odd said.

Jeremy glared at him, "Odd don't start. I know what I saw."

Jeremy stood up, "I'm going to the factory," he left.

The others followed him and caught up to him right as he was about to go into the sewers.

"Jeremy!" Ulrich yelled, "Are you insane?!"

"We destroyed Xana!" Odd exclaimed.

"You guys don't get it," Jeremy tried to explain, "I know what I saw. Aelita could be in a Xana trap. Please just let me check," he begged.

Odd and Ulrich were about to argue again when Yumi cut them off, "Let him go," her arms were crossed and she was looking a Jeremy, "He needs to see it for himself."

Jeremy smiled slightly at her, "Thanks for understanding, Yumi. But I know what I'll find."

He climbed down to the sewers, and began to walk, since his scooter wasn't there.

Ulrich looked at Yumi, "Why did you let him go? What happened to that girl who said we needed to let go and forget about Lyoko?"

"Obviously, she and Einstein lot their minds." Odd muttered.

Yumi gave Odd a look, "No, pee brain," she rolled her eyes, "You know how Jeremy is; he's stubborn as a mule. Just let him see for himself." Ulrich and Odd smiled.

"Okay," Ulrich nodded, "Tomorrow we'll see why's he's acting up."

Yumi nodded, "I'll see you guys tomorrow then," she smiled at Ulrich, "Bye, Ulrich."

Ulrich blushed, "Bye, Yumi."

She walked away with Ulrich gazing after her.

"Oh, Stern," Odd called him back to reality.

"Huh?"

Odd laughed and shook his head, "When are you going to ask her out?"

Ulrich grinned, "When you find a girlfriend who actual stays with you for more than a week."

Odd laughed, "Hey, miracles could happen."

"Idiot," Ulrich muttered and walked to his dorm with Odd following him laughing.

When Jeremy reached the factory the wind was blowing his hair back. He smiled as some memories rushed back to him, from the first day he came here, from when he shut off the super computer.

Something inside him died a little, as him walked closer to the factory. It was as if he was finally seeing an old friend, whom he hasn't seen in years.

Why did he want to come back here? He did see Xana's destruction.

_I just needed a trip back in time,_ he thought to himself, _just to calm down._

He slid down the rope slowly and quietly and when his feet hit the floor, his right foot stepped on something.

It was a cell phone, a pink cell phone.

_Weird,_ he thought,_ I gave Aelita one just like this._

He picked it up and on the screen was a scratch.

When he turned it on, the first thing he saw was the screen saver, a picture of him and Aelita. And then there were all the missed calls from him.

"Oh no," he said out loud.

Jeremy ran to the elevator, which he had to wait for it to come up.

_If the gang and I were the last ones here, then the elevator should have stayed up here,_ he thought as the elevator came up.

He went all the way down to where the super-calculator is.

It should have still been shut down, and under the floor, but it wasn't. It was up and on.

"Aelita!" Jeremy screamed, as he ran to the elevator again. He went straight up to the super computer. His earpiece was still there on the key board where he had left it.

He sat in the chair, "Aelita, Aelita? Are you there?"

He started typing in codes in to the computer and finally a screen popped up, with Aelita's face in it. She looked as if she was sleeping.

"AELITA!" He screamed in to his ear piece.

"Huh?" She woke up and looked around, "Wha- huh? Where am I?"

"You're on Lyoko, and would you mind telling me why?" Jeremy asked.

"What? I'm on Lyoko?"

"Yes! And I'm in the factory. Hold on, let me re-materialize you on earth so I could yell at you here."

Jeremy typed in the code for re-materialization, but somehow it wouldn't go through, Aelita's Lyoko card, on the screen, didn't show her life points going down. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"J-Jeremy?" Aelita asked, "Is there a problem?"

Jeremy's eyes widen at the screen, "N-no. I just typed it in wrong, that's it. I haven't done this in a while you know."

He typed in the code again, and it still wouldn't go through.

"Oh no," he said.

"Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy had tears in his eyes, "Aelita, it… it won't go through." Tears were pouring down from his face, "Aelita, I can't materialize you."

Aelita gasped, as if the whole world has just been thrown at her face with no warning.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I mean, something's not right! I'm positive I typed in the correct code, it-it just won't let me materialize you!"

"But why not?"

"I don't know!" Jeremy yelled. He was crying even harder now.

"What's going to happen?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy repeated, this time more quietly, "But I know one thing, there's no way I'm letting you stay on Lyoko_." I worked too hard to get you out. All that work isn't going down the drain, _he thought to himself.

Aelita smiled slightly.

"Okay, first I gotta know, what sector are you in?" Jeremy asked. He was trying not to sound harsh, but her reaction, he could tell he sounded like an ass.

"Look, Aelita" Jeremy said calmly, "I know you're scared, but we'll figure this out, and sorry if I'm sounding like an ass, I'm just really frustrated that this happened and I didn't come sooner."

"No, Jeremy it's not that," Aelita tried to explain, "But, Jeremy, I don't know what sector I'm in."

"What?" Jeremy asked, "How don't you know? It's easy, look around. Is it full of mountains or trees?"

"No, it has none of that," Aelita said nervously, "Jeremy, I think Xana made a new sector."

"WHAT?" Jeremy shouted. "Okay, sorry for yelling, but do you mean? Like he made a replika? Because I'm positive we destroyed them all."

"Just like you're positive we destroyed Xana?" Aelita countered.

Jeremy glared, "Ok, you win. What does this new sector look like?"

Aelita looked around her, "It's creepy. There's Lava everywhere."

"Lava? " Jeremy asked, "Don't you mean the digital sea?"

"No," Aelita said, "In fact, there is no digital sea. Just lava."

"Can you send me a visual?" He asked.

Aelita sent him a video of exactly what she was seeing.

It would have been a dark creepy place, if there was no lava, which was bright red and yellow. The ground was black, were some circles filled with lava. Where there are cutoffs of the ground there was just lava. And there were Volcanoes in the distance. There was absolutely no digital sea.

"Where the hell are you?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know," Aelita said scared, "You think Xana was able to create a whole new sector?"

"I doubt it. That would require a whole lot of energy and I'm sure he doesn't have lot of that. What worries me is that if there's any new monster here." Jeremy's eyes widened, "Aelita go hide. Please, find a tower."

"Okay," Aelita said, "There's one right here," she said as she entered.

"Okay, now how did you get here anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"Aelita sighed, "I don't remember, all I know is that I was in my room, packing then, nothing."

Jeremy scratched his head, "Think it was a specter?"

"Maybe," Aelita said, "Look I don't think it's so important of how I got there, to how I'm getting out."

"Okay, I agree with that," Jeremy said.

"What do we do?" Aelita asked.

"We try to make a bunch of programs to get you out," Jeremy said, "And I don't care if it takes all night, I'm staying here and I'll get you out."

_I'm tired of losing you,_ he thought to himself.


	5. Explanation

~Next Morning~

Odd and Ulrich were in the boy's bathroom brushing their teeth.

"Hey," Odd looked around, "Did Einstein come back last night?"

Ulrich shrugged as he spat and rinsed, "I don't think so. Come on, let's go check his room."

They left the bathroom, went to theirs to get dressed, and then went to Jeremy's room. It was empty.

Ulrich looked confused, "Why would he spent all night at the factory?"

Odd's eyes widened, "You don't think..."

"NO," Ulrich cut his friend off, "I refuse to believe he's back until I see for myself."

Odd grinned, "Then off to the factory," he ran out the room, with Ulrich running after him, "Odd, wait up!"

They pasted Yumi as they ran by the cafeteria. Ulrich grabbed her arm to pull her with them, but she easily shook them off.

"Mine telling me what's the rush?" She asked.

"Jeremy didn't come back from the factory," Ulrich said.

Yumi nodded, "Okay, let's go."

They climbed down into the sewers. Odd sighed, "We should probably bring our skateboards back here."

"Look we don't even know why Jeremy is still at the factory. Who knows, maybe he just fell asleep or something," Yumi tried to lie. But she knew deep down something was wrong.

They ran through the sewers, jumped down to the platform to the elevator. They went down to the computer lab, only to see Jeremy typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Ulrich shouted as the gang walked towards the supercomputer.

"Xana's back," Jeremy said, not even looking up from the keyboard.

"What?" Yumi shrieked, she saw Aelita on the screen, "What's going on?"

Aelita and Jeremy gave a quick explanation of what happened the night before.

"So, was it a specter?" Ulrich asked.

"Are you deaf?" Jeremy asked, "We don't know who or what it was. For all we know Aelita could have walked here herself."

"Geez calm down Einstein, Aelita wouldn't do that," Odd said trying to calm his friend down.

"Jeremy's just cranky cause he was up all night," Aelita said calmly from Lyoko.

"Wait isn't there video cameras in the lab? Why don't you check to see if the culprit's face was caught," Yumi asked.

"I've checked the cameras," Jeremy sighed, "And it's been wiped cleared. Whoever Xana made do this was smart."

"Hey Einstein, remember when you said how Sissi was acting weird? Think that could have been an effect of whatever happened to Aelita?" Ulrich asked.

"Well obviously," Jeremy rolled his eyes at his friends, "But the thing is, I have no way of telling how. I mean, I'm pretty sure there was a complex program involved, but still…." He trailed off.

"Um, Jeremy, the supercomputer…it's sorta like a normal computer. Right?" Odd asked

"Odd, don't start with me, I do NOT have time for stupid questions," Jeremy glared.

"Jeremy just answer him. Maybe he has an idea," Aelita said.

"Knowing Odd, it's something stupid," Jeremy muttered.

"You know I'm still here, right?" Odd joked.

"Okay," Jeremy sighed, "Yes Odd, the super computer is a more complex version of a normal computer. Happy?"

"And don't normal computers have files to show you all your past shit?" Odd asked seriously.

"Yeah…." Jeremy said.

Odd sighed, "So shouldn't the supercomputer have one too!"

"ODD YOU'RE A FREAKING GENIUS!" Jeremy screamed as he got up and actually kissed odd on his big forehead.

"Odd, how did you know that?" Ulrich asked.

Odd grinned as he wiped his forehead, "I didn't it was somewhat a lucky guess."

"Figures," Yumi grinned.

"Well, guess or not he was right!" Jeremy said excitedly, "Look!" The gang looked closer at the screen.

"Isn't that the return to the past code?" Yumi asked.

"Sorta," Jeremy grinned, "Aelita, I'm sending it to you."

Once the code had popped up on Aelita's interface she gasped, "Yes, it is like the return to the past but it isn't."

"Uhh, okay, um anyone wanna explain this to me?" Odd asked as he scratched his head.

"It's a program. Used to erase people's memory," Jeremy said simply.

The three pals gasped. Ulrich rolled his eyes when Jeremy didn't say anything else, "Now you don't want to explain more?"

"Basically," Aelita's voice shot out from the computer, "It starts as a circle quickly spreading across the whole earth."

"Like the Return to the Past," Jeremy added.

"But," Aelita added, "Instead of a bright white circle, this one is a dark black one."

"Like Xana smoke," Yumi murmured.

"Exactly," Jeremy agreed with Yumi, "And just like the return to the past, it can't affect people who've been scanned, like us. This is why we're the only ones who remember Aelita."

"So it's sorta like Aelita never existed?" Odd asked.

"Pretty much," Aelita said, "Just that Mr. Puck is still there because I've had him since I was young."

"What about William?" Ulrich asked quietly, "He's been scanned, shouldn't he remember Aelita too?"

"Come to think of it," Yumi tapped her chin, "William hasn't said a word to us since we got back."

"And he was staying at the school for break," Odd pointed out.

"What are you guys implying?" Aelita asked, "Do you think William might know who did this to me?"

Yumi sighed, "Maybe he has something to do with why you're there."

"Why would you say that, Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"Well," Yumi looked uncomfortable, "He was part of Xana before…maybe he still is?"

"He wasn't part of Xana," Jeremy pointed out, "Xana had kept him a prisoner. He did EVERYTHING against his own will. I thought you knew that Yumi?"

Yumi stayed quiet.

"Aelita," Odd spoke to her, "Have any monsters been around?"

"No," she said, "I've been in this tower since last night." Aelita gasped, "Jeremy do you think that there could be new monsters here?"

His eyes grew big, "I hope not! Aelita DO NOT GO LOOKING FOR ANYTHING!"

Yumi looked at her phone, "Class just started, what are we going to do?"

"Okay, you guys go to class. Come back as soon as lunch starts okay?" Jeremy said, "I'm gonna stay here, Ulrich, Odd make an excuse for me?"

The guys nodded and the three headed up.

"Jeremy, you should get back to school. You've been here all night," Aelita sounded concern.

Jeremy smiled lightly, right now all he wanted in the world was just to have her next to him, "Aelita, right now, getting you back here is much more important."


	6. The new girl

"I'll see you guys later!" Yumi said as she ran to class; she was the first one to come out of the sewers.

Ulrich was the second; "Odd, would you hurry up! We don't need to be any later!"

"Okay, okay, clam down!" Odd was just putting the lid back on, he turned around to run after Ulrich.

"You're both late!" Ms. Myer yelled at Odd and Ulrich as they walked in the room, "And where is Jeremy Belpois?"

"Um, Jeremy was feeling sick. So he went to the infirmary," Ulrich said.

"Oh, ok. Just sit down and take out your books."

As they sat Odd whispered to Ulrich, "We should probably come up with better excuses. I'm pretty sure they aren't going to keep buying the whole 'we're sick thing'."

Ulrich laughed as he took out his notebook.

"Hey!" an annoying voice whispered.

"What do you want Sissi?" Ulrich asked

"Where is Jeremy really? He wasn't at breakfast and neither were you two."

"We took him to the infirmary this morning. Duh," Odd rolled his eyes.

"Now, why don't I believe you," Sissi's grin spelt blackmail all over it.

"Maybe because you're an idiot," Odd grinned.

Sissi pouted, "You guys are up to something. And I'm going to find out what it is."

Odd laughed, "We'll see."

"Odd," Ulrich nudged him, "Don't fucking tempt her."

He grinned, "You know she never finds out. No need to worry."

"Enough talking. Now who finished the first problem," Ms. Myer asked.

Once the bell rang for lunch time to start, Odd and Ulrich made a run for the sewers. They'd meet Yumi there.

They pasted the back of the cafeteria, and Odd was drawn in by the scent of his true love. FOOD 3

"Odd! What are you doing?" Ulrich yelled.

"Aw come on! I didn't eat breakfast!" Odd begged.

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "Jeremy's gonna have a melt down when you don't come."

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Odd actually got on his knees.

Ulrich groaned, "NO ODD!"

"Just let me see what Rosa made! I can practically taste the meatballs!"

"FINE! I'll be out here. HURRY!"

"You're the best, buddy!" Odd yelped as he ran inside.

"Ah, Odd. I made extra meatballs and mashed potatoes just for you," Rosa said as she saw him come in.

His stomach rumbled, _What I'd give to eat a meatball right now._

"Rosa, can you save me some meatballs?" Odd gave her a big ol' smile.

Rosa shook her head, "Sorry Odd. The food's going fast today. Better take some now or never."

"Ohhh," Odd frowned as he looked back and forth from the meatballs and the door

_Food, Lyoko? Food, Lyoko? Food, Lyoko?_

"ODD!" Ulrich yelled from outside, he walked around so he saw odd from the back of the lunch room.

"Damn," he muttered, bowed his head and ran out the lunch room from the front.

Too bad he wasn't looking where he was going; he ran right into someone carrying boxes, both of them falling down.

"Shit!" the girl yelled as she fell.

"Jeez, sorry," Odd said as he stood up and held out a hand to help her out.

She took his hand and he pulled her up, "It's okay," she muttered.

Odd picked up a few things that had seemed to have fallen out of the boxes, "Hey are you new here?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I enjoy carrying boxes for fun."

"Well little miss sarcastic, WELCOME TO KADIC!" he threw his arms up in the air, only to fling her book in the air; forgetting he had it in his hands.

She giggled as the book landed on his head. He rubbed his head as he looked at her pick up some other things that fell out the boxes.

She had short hair, cut into more a guy-ish version of Aelita's. And it was dyed sky blue and had white-ish/silver-ish highlights. In fact if her hair looked like it could actually blend in to the sky cause her highlights looked like clouds in her hair. She also had green eye. She didn't look too old. Maybe a year younger than him.

Before he could even ask, Ulrich had walked up to Odd, "What the hell Odd? Did you forget about the _class_?" he gave Odd a look when he said the word class.

Odd shook his head, but looked at the girl trying to carry two boxes again, he smiled, "Hey Ulrich, buddy, think you could tell Ms. Myer that I'm sick or something? Think I'll help that girl over there carry her boxes."

Ulrich looked at the girl and grinned, "Good luck buddy," then he ran off to his class.

Odd rolled his eyes, and looked at the girl, "Want some help?"

She seemed to have been oblivious to his and Ulrich short convo; she looked at him, "Um, no not really."

He sighed, "Yeah, I just ditched _class_ to help you. So you're getting help," he picked up a box and waited for her to get up and show him which direction to walk in.

She sighed, "Okay." She got up with one of her boxes, "This way."

They walked in silence for a minute or so, when she said, "Thanks for helping me. Even though I could have done it myself."

Odd chuckled, "Yeah, cause bumping into people while walking is the best way-"

"Okay," she cut him off laughing a little, "I guess I did need a little help. So thanks."

"No problem," he smiled.

"By any chance, is the only reason you offered to help is so you could get out of _class_?" she didn't say it in an accusing tone. She actually laughed a little while saying it.

Odd grinned, "Yeah you know, I'm always bumping into people and then carrying boxes for them."

She rolled her eyes as she laughed a little, "So you're a smartass huh?"

"Actually I'm the best jokester at the school," he didn't think he should mention the fact that he thinks he's a ladies' man.

"So am I walking into a prank right now?" she laughed.

Odd laughed too, "Aw damn, you found out. Alright since it's your first day, I'll give you a break."

She wrapped her fingers around the box a little tighter, "Hey, why did you…you know, want to help me carry these boxes?"

He shrugged, "Because I know what it's like to be the new kid and not have a friend yet."

_Wait? Did I actually tell her the fucking truth? _Odd was usually very good at just giving people jokes to avoid giving an actual answer.

She smiled, a real cute smile, "Well thanks."

He nodded, all of a sudden his throat got dry, and he didn't know what to say. He coughed, "Um, do you have a roommate?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but Mr. Delmas said she wasn't going to be back for awhile. So I'll be on my own for a while."

"Well… if you want I can show you around. What grade are you in anyway?"

"Tenth grade. Class B3."

"What? You're in TENTH grade?" his mouth dropped. She looked younger.

She blushed, "Well yeah. I mean, I'm actually 13, but my grades were so good I was able to skip two years."

"Wow… wait? Class B3? My friend Yumi's in that class." So is William.

"Cool. Maybe you could introduce me," she smiled again.

Odd smiled back, "Totally. Anyway did Delmas tell you who your roommate is?" They had finally reached her room. Inside was just like Odd and Ulrich's room. Two beds, two desks, and two closets. One bed was made perfectly and the other had boxes and such on it.

"Yeah. Some girl named," she paused as she tried to remember, "Emily? Yeah, Emily. She's in my class too." They placed the boxes down.

"Emily? She's your roommate?" Odd gulped, not only did Emily once had a thing for Ulrich, but he and Emily had also dated for a short time. Great.

_Fuck my life, _he thought.

"Yeah, why do you know her?"

He scratched his head, "Yeahh, not much of a great memory. She doesn't talk to me anymore…haha. But she's a nice person. I don't think she's ever had a roommate before, so just give her time."

"Umm, okay. Thanks for the advice. Oh and for helping me carry the boxes. I owe you one."

Odd grinned, "I'll remember that. Oh and do you need any help unpacking?"

She shook her head, "I just need to place all this crap wherever."

Odd rolled his eyes; he walked over to her bed. There was a white teddy bear laying there, making him chuckle.

She smiled sheepishly, "Um, that's kind of a long story."

Odd lay down on Emily's bed, "I got time."

She sighed, "My dad gave it to me when I was almost 2 years old."

He raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't seem too long."

The girl gave a soft laugh, "He died when I was three. And I always carry around that bear, just to remember him."

Odd felt like slapping himself.

"Oh," was all he could say.

_Are you fucking retarded?_ He asked himself, _you just force her to say shit and all you could say is 'oh.' Think of something else to say!_

"An- and your mom?" _Nice one fuck tart._

She sniffed, "She uh died after I was born. Never knew her."

_Okay, if Jeremy lets us go to Lyoko, I'm jumping into the digital sea._

Odd saw her trying not to cry, so he got up and hugged her. He wrapped his arms around her, waiting for her to break down crying in his arms. But she didn't. She just stood there with him.

_Well, this isn't something you normally do with someone you just met, _the girl thought.

"Sorry," she said as she wiggled out of his arms, "I usually don't tell people this."

"I know I shouldn't ask, but um, where did you live after you lost your parents."

She shook her head, "Can we not talk about this? Anyway, what about the school? How is it?"

Odd grinned as he told her about all the teachers and students. And he even went into DEEP detail about how great the food was.

Odd was surprised at how easy she was to talk to. And there was something about her that reminded her of Aelita. Not just the way she looked, but she was somewhat innocent.

"Hey… I just wanna know… have you," _Would it be weird if I asked her if she ever knew a girl who once lived in a virtual world?_

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Yu-you just remind me of one of my friends."

"Oh. Thanks."

_What the hell do I say now? _he thought. His stomach twisted on the inside.

_Why do I feel so nervous? _

His phone vibrated, indicating that he had a text message.

It was from Ulrich and read:

FACTORY NOWWW!

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. I forgot._

"Hey, I have to go…" he said got up awkwardly.

"Oh, right," she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." He got up to leave but accidently bumped into a shelve holding blue hair dye.

"Oh sorry," he stuttered as he picked them up.

"It's okay," she helped him pick it up.

"It's A LOT of hair dye. I didn't know you dyed you hair."

She shrugged as she placed some of the dye on the shelve, "I don't really like my natural color, so I need to dye it whenever it fades even just a little to show my natural color."

"What's your natural color?"

"Pink," she actually shuddered.

Odd laughed, "You know, you really are a weird girl. See ya."

"Hey wait," he turned around as he came just at the door, "You never told me your name!"

She laughed, "I'm Maya. And you?"

He grinned, "It's Odd."

"Oh, come on, just tell me!"

He laughed, "My name really is Odd. Odd Della Robbia."

She burst out laughing, "Nice name. It suits you."

He grinned, "Thanks," then he left.

Only until he reached the sewers did he realized, _wait, didn't we used to call Aelita Maya?_

When he reached the super computer lab, the gang was all there, just not Aelita.

"H-hey guys."

"DON'T FUCKING 'HEY' US!' Jeremy bellowed, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO LYOKO HALF AN HOUR AGO! NOW IT'S TOO FUCKING LATE!"

"Odd where were you? We were worried," Yumi said A LOT nicer than Jeremy did.

"I- I was helping Maya." he stuttered.

"Maya?"Aelita asked as her screen popped up.

"Is that the girl you ran into?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah her."

"YOU MEAN YOU DITCHED US JUST TO HANG OUT WITH SOME GIRL!" Jeremy yelled.

"JEREMY SHE ISN'T SOME GIRL!" Odd screamed back.

"Yeah, she's going to be his next girlfriend for a week," Ulrich joked making Aelita and Yumi laugh.

"Not funny Ulrich," Odd glared.

Jeremy sighed, "Okay, enough. Look it's too late to go to Lyoko. Class is going to start soon, then after that Yumi has to go home and I don't want to send you guys without each other."

"Do you know how to send us to this new sector?" Yumi asked.

"No," Jeremy admitted, "But I'll figure it out! Promise!"

"Now, Odd, who's Maya?" Aelita asked, smiling.

Odd blushed, "A girl I just met."

"Andd?" Yumi pushed.

He sighed, "Okay here's what I know. She's 13 but in the same class as you, Yumi. She just moved here. She's fucking adorable. Oh and is it weird if I said she reminded me of Aelita," he bowed his head as he said that last part.

"WHAT?" They all screamed asked.

Odd blushed, "Okay okay, I know it's weird. But.. but she just does!"

"Odd," Jeremy tried to speak calmly , "Remember Taelia? She looked like Aelita, but she wasn't. That's the same with this Maya girl."

"But Taelia was nothing like Aelita! Plus we used to call Aelita Maya!"

"That doesn't prove anything, Odd," Yumi pointed out.

"Actually," Why Jeremy first called me Maya, the name did sound sorta familiar."

"See!" Odd yelled, "Also, she even has green eyes and her natural hair is pink! Now who does that sound like?"

Ulrich scoffed, "You learned all that in less then a day."

Aelita gave Odd a sympathetic look, "Odd, lots of people have green eyes. That doesn't mean anything. And pink hair? People could have that too."

Odd sighed, "Please, she REALLY is like you, Aelita!" he looked at the others, "You can't honestly believe that Aelita has no other family."

Jeremy looked at Aelita through the screen, _She did say she remembered someone else from her memory._

"We have no way of proving he's wrong," Jeremy said.

"What should we do?" Ulrich asked.

Odd looked at Yumi, "She's in your class. Think you could talk to her?"

"What do you want me to say? Hey have you ever heard of a virtual world called Lyoko?"

Aelita laughed, "Just ask her questions."

Yumi sighed, "Okay."

Ulrich looked at his phone, "Shouldn't we get back to class?"

"Yeah, you guys go," Jeremy said.

"Oh no," Aelita said, "You need to go too. You spent all night here, go to class and get your mind of this."

Jeremy sighed, _I can't think straight while you're there on Lyoko._

"Come on Einstein," Ulrich laughed as he grabbed Jeremy's arm. Yumi laughed as she grabbed his other arm, "Come, on time to learn."

Jeremy groaned, "Fine."

Aelita smiled at them, "You guys can go to Lyoko tomorrow. And Odd, good luck with Maya."


	7. Who is Maya?

**Next Day**

Jeremy groaned as his alarm played one of the sub-digitals latest songs. He looked at his computer screen as he sat up in bed. _It's not fair,_ he thought, _why did i have to loose her? Again?_

He staggered out of his room to go take a shower.

"Um, excuse me?"

He turned his head to see a girl with sky blue hair and green eyes behind the glass.

"Yeah?"

"Um. Do you know where the girls bathroom is? Sorry if this is weird but it was my first night here.." she looked really embarrassed.

Jeremy smiled, she was cute.

"It's on the floor below."

She gave a smile that practically spelled relief, "Thanks."

"Hey!" Jeremy called to her as she turned to leave, "Welcome to Kadic. I'm Jeremy," he gave her a warm smile.

She smiled back, "Thanks. Again. I'm Maya." She left.

_Huh, so that's Maya,_ he thought as he walking into the bathroom and stepped in the shower.

_Well, she really is cute. Good luck Della Robbia, _he thought as the hot water poured onto his skin.

* * *

Jeremy met his friends in the lunch room. Odd was talking to Yumi; she looked like she was about to punch him and Ulrich was enjoying it.

"Okay Yumi, remember, ask her about her childhood. And find out what type of guys she likes. I mean it could come in handy," Odd said.

"Odd, for the LAST time. I got it," Yumi sighed, "I'm not an idiot."

Ulrich laughed just as Jeremy came up, "What i miss?"

"Odd's driving Yumi insane about what to ask Maya," Ulrich said making Yumi groan.

Jeremy laughed, actually laughed, "I saw Maya this morning."

"WHAT? WHERE? WHEN?" Odd asked as he got in his friend's face.

"This morning. She looked lost."

"Did...did she say anything else?"

"Aw, hoped she'd ask about you," his comment making the others laugh.

"Well someone's in a good mood," Yumi observed.

Jeremy shrugged, "Kinda."

Ulrich gave him a sympathetic smile, "Miss Aelita?"

He sighed, and looked like he was about to cry.

"Aw don't worry buddy," Odd punched his shoulder lightly, "We'll get her back."

Jeremy looked at the empty seat next to him and sighed, "I really hope you're right Odd."

* * *

Yumi walked into her first period class, Science with the one and only Mrs. Hertz. Maya sat in the back of the room by the window.

_Okay, it's now or never, _she thought.

_Why did it have to be me? They know I suck at making friends!_

"Hey. Can I sit here?" she asked the girl.

Maya nodded, "Sure."

Yumi sat down and took out her notebook.

"Okay class," Mrs. Hertz began, "Today we will be reviewing on Meiosis. Now as you know..." she droned on and on about meiosis and cells and shit.

_Okay, should I ask her questions now?_

_"_So, is this your first time in France?" Yumi asked, trying to sound casual.

Maya shook her head, "I've lived here for a few years. But moved when I was three."

"Oh, where did you move to?"

"America. I grew up in New York."

Yumi nodded, _now what?_

"Why did you come back?"

Maya gave Yumi a _look, _"Umm, why do you need to know?"

_Crap. HELP!_

"Uhh, I should of said this. I'm Yumi. I'm a friend of Odd."

"Oh, well hi," she smiled.

_Aw she is cute._

"And I just wanted to get to know you. So you could make a friend and yeah," Yumi shrugged.

Maya sighed, "Okay, sorry if i sounded like an ass. I'm not too good at making friends."

"Join the club," Yumi muttered out loud.

"Well... I don't really like talking about it.."

"Oh come on," Yumi begged.

She sighed again, "After my dad died in a car crash, I was taken in by a family, who are now my foster parents. They moved me to New York. Other stuff happened in my life that isn't of any interest. Anyway, I always wanted to come back to France, so i told my foster father. He applied me into Kadic. I got in and here i am in two years ahead of my age."

Yumi nodded, _okay, would any of this help? _

"Um, when you lived here.. what did your dad do?"

"He worked with the government. I'm not too sure. I was only three. I remember he was very busy."

Yumi nodded, "Who did you stay with when he worked?"

Maya smiled, "My cousin. She was my best friend and basically my mother."

"Wait, what was your cousin like?"

"She was amazing. She was nice, caring, sweet.."

_This sounds like Aelita.._.

"Umm, what happened to her?"

"Are you that interested in my cousin," Maya laughed.

_Y__ou have no idea_

"I don't know what happened."

_Well, you aren't making this easy._

"Well um, did you just live with your cousin?"

"No, her dad too. But he was always busy... with stuff."

"Wait, what was your cousin's name?"

Maya shook her head, "I doubt you know her. She must be 23 years old now."

"But still..." The bell rang.

"Look, sorry. I have to go see Delmas now and do other stuff," Maya picked up her book, "Why are you so interested in my life anyway?"

"Oh, um, I just like learning new things about people?" _Wow idiot much?_

Maya shook her head, laughing, "Okay Yumi, when you feel like telling me the truth, I'll be in my room."

* * *

~By the vending machines~

"YUMI HOW DID IT GO!" Odd screamed as he saw Yumi walking their way.

She sighed, "I almost did it."

"What did she tell you?" Jeremy asked.

Yumi bought a can of cherry soda, "Not much. I mean she just met me, so why would she tell me everything," she took a sip, "All I know is that she used to live here, with HER COUSIN AND UNCLE, and her dad used to work with the government."

"Didn't Franz have some sort of problem with the government?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy tapped his chin, "Yeah, I think so,"

"So did I do good?" Yumi asked.

Jeremy laughed, "Yes. Nice work Yumi." He scratched his head, "But it would of been helpful if she told us her cousin's name."

"I asked her that, she said how I wouldn't even know her cousin because she'd be 23 years old by now."

Jeremy grinned, "That sounds like Aelita."

Ulrich nudged Odd, "Isn't that your girl over there?" And pointed to a girl carrying boxes.

"Hey, she isn't wearing glasses now," Jeremy noticed.

"Contacts," Yumi shrugged.

Odd grinned, "Yeah. Hey should I go find out what her cousin's name is?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, first we have to tell Aelita. Come on, to the factory."

Odd sighed as they took off, "I just wanted to say hi to her."

Ulrich laughed, "Calm down. Look, she's not even looking here."

Odd groaned as he saw Jim walk up to Maya, tell her something and then Maya left with him.

"Hey! Wait up!" Odd yelled as he saw his friends run off without him.

* * *

"Sissi PLEASE! Just one date!" Herve begged. They were walking in the park because Sissi didn't feel like going to class and he had used to moment to ask her out... Guess how well that went?

"For the LAST time, I said NO!" she screamed in his face, "Now, if you're just going to keep asking me out, JUST GO TO CLASS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Herve pouted, but he walked away form Sissi and back to class.

"Jeez, he's annoying," she muttered as she walked alone.

"Hey! Odd! Hurry up!" She heard a Ulrich yell.

"Huh?" Sissi jumped behind a tree, and peeked at them

"Hey, thanks for waiting good buddy." Odd said as he got near Ulrich.

_What are they doing?_

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "Come on, lets get to the factory before Jeremy freaks out on us again."

Sissi watched as Ulrich bent down and took off the lid to the sewers, then he and Odd climbed in.

_The factory huh?_

"Well, lets see what you guys do at the factory."


	8. Deja Vu

As Odd and Ulrich raced through the sewers on their skate boards, Sissi wasn't far behind them; but they still couldn't see her.

When they finally reached the factory, Siss stayed behind in the sewer just far enough so she could see what they were doing, but not be seen.

"Odd," Ulrich asked as they waited for the elevator to come up, "Why do you like Maya so much?"

"What do ya mean?" he asked.

Ulrich shrugged as they entered the elevator, "She isn't like the other girls you've dated. Didn't you notice that?"

"What are you talking about?"

Ulrich laughed, "Oh Odd, what are we gonna do with you?"

Odd gave Ulrich a weird look as the elevator took them down to the supercomputer room.

"Took you guys long enough," Yumi said as the two boys walked in.

"Sorry," Ulrich grinned, "Odd was being a pain."

Odd's mouth formed an o from shock, "Me? You were the one-"

"STOP!" Jeremy shouted. They all turned to him shocked. No one noticed the elevator going back up again.

Aelita's face popped up on the screen, "What's going on?"

Jeremy sighed and quickly formed a smile on his face, "We have great news Aelita."

"I hope it involves telling me what is this place!" a voice from the elevator yelled.

They turned to see Sissi coming out the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Ulrich asked shocked.

"I heard you two in the park. So I followed you."

"How did you two not see here behind you?" Yumi yelled at Ulrich and Odd.

"Well to be totally honest," Ulrich said, "We were kinda distracted."

Yumi raised her eyebrow, making Odd laugh, "Not like that nasty."

"Helllo?" Sissi called to them, "Remember me?"

Jeremy sighed, "I got this," he typed in a code in the computer, "Return to the past now."

* * *

~Later~

"So now what?" Yumi asked.

They were now in back by the vending machines, drinking soda.

Jeremy sighed, "Well, we're just gonna have to tell Aelita anything last time. So we'll have to tell her later."

"Or we could go to your room and tell her there." Ulrich said.

Jeremy sighed, "Okay. I'd rather do it in the factory so I could finally sent you there but..." He turned to go the his room, Yumi patting his shoulder.

"Odd you coming?" Ulrich asked.

Odd gave his friend an awkward smile, "Umm, see Maya's right over there. And.."

Ulrich laughed, "Ok good buddy. But Jeremy's gonna either kill you OR Maya cause because of her, you aren't doing your duties as Lyoko Warrior right."

Odd giggled, "You said DUTY!"

Ulrich rolled his eyes, "What the hell are we gonna do with you." And left.

Odd walked up to Maya who was carrying some boxes, "Still moving in I see."  
She turned around and a smile instantly came to her face, "Hey Odd. And yes I am. But these are the last of the boxes. So after today, I'll be done." She looked kinda weird.

"Hey you ok?" Odd asked. She looked sorta.. spaced out.

"Oh, uh. It's nothing."

Odd raised his eyebrow, crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

She sighed, "Ok, don't think I'm crazy but... I sorta felt as if I've done this before."

"Done what? Carry boxes? You did that yesterday."

She laughed, "No.. I mean. Ugh you won't get it." She shifted her box in her arms.

"Try me. Just say it."

"Ok. Well, I feel as if I've already done this today. You know wake up TODAY, carry this box TODAY. Everything but talk to you for TODAY. I've sometimes have this feeling of deja vu."

Odd's eyes widened, _It's like our return to the past... has no effect on her._

"I know it sounds weird," Maya sighed, "But it's true. It's like sometimes, I feel like I've had a dream about how my day goes, then I just wake up, and it's real."

Odd swallowed, "And this has been happening for how long now?"

Maya thought for a second, "Um about two years."

She shook her head and began speaking more to herself than to Odd, "It's strange. It stopped for a while, I thought it was totally gone. But now it's just came back randomly."

"Does... does it bother you?" Odd asked.

She thought about that for a second, "Sorta. Not really. Honestly, I'm not sure. It's just weird."

"Have you ever told anyone?" Odd asked.

"I told my foster dad. He told I was messing with him. So I just kept it to myself till now."

_Is it possible that's she's been scanned before?_

"Hopper! Mr. Delmas wants you in his office **(If you know what i mean ;) haha jk)**," Jim said as he came towards her.

"Jim... did you just call Maya, Hopper?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Della Robbia, I know you're slow, but I'm pretty sure even you know I call people by there last name."

Odd looked at Maya who nodded, "Maya Hopper." Then Maya and Jim walked away to Mr. Delmas's office.

Odd's mind had a flash back to when Aelita was telling them about her past; S_chaeffer's my real last name. Franz was my father's middle name. Hopper was my mother's maiden name._

Could that mean that Aelita and Maya are related?

"No way," Odd thought out loud as he began walking. His foot stepped on something that looked like a photo frame.

"What's this," he picked it up and looked at the picture; his eyes widened even more.

"No. Fricking. Way"


	9. Hopper

Inside the frame was a picture. A collage of four photos. The first one on the left, was a picture of a girl, about 12 years old, with short pink hair, green eyes, a dark purple skirt, pink jacket and a yellow tank top underneath. Then next to that picture was one of a little girl, maybe 2 or 3 years old. She had bright pink hair, matching the girl next to her. The picture on the bottom left, was one of both of them, they were sitting on the grass, making funny faces. The last one was adorable, the older girl who held the younger girl in her arms, and gave her a great big kiss on the cheek as the little kid laughed.

Odd slid the photo out of it's frame, because there looked as if there was something written on the back of it. He held the paper in his hands and as he read what it said on the back, his eyes opened wider.

_Aelita and Maya on Maya's 3rd birthday._

"What?" Odd whispered.

Soon the puzzle pieces were fitting together. Her last name is Hopper. She isn't affected by the return to the pasts. She used to live here in France. And the biggest clue was right here in his hands.

"Jeremy!" He yelled. They weren't at the vending machines. Where did they go?

"Jermey's room!" he snapped his fingers and ran!

* * *

"JEREMY!" He yelled as he burst into the room.

"What do you want Odd," Jeremy turned and yelled at him. Ulrich and Yumi were in the room too, and Aelita on the computer screen.

"I.." He gasped, "Wow I need to work out more."

Yumi laughed, "You aren't gonna last five minutes on Lyoko if you can't run from the vending machines to here."

Odd laughed. Ulrich laughed. Aelita laughed. Even Jeremy was trying to hold back a smile.

"Jeremy," Odd said as he calmed down, "I have proof. More proof."

"Yeah Odd," Jeremy rolled his eyes, "What is it?"

Odd looked at Aelita, "Aelita, your mom's maiden name. It was Hopper right?"

A confused Aelita nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Odd looked at his friends, "Maya's last name is Hopper."

The room was silent.

"Is Hopper a common name?" Ulrich asked.

Odd shook his head, "If that isn't enough for you, then is this?"

He through the photo of Aelita and Maya on Jeremy's bed for them to look at.

"What is it?" Aelita asked.

Yumi took the photo and showed it to her. Along with what was written on the back.

Aelita was quiet for awhile. "I can't believe I forgot I had a cousin."

No one knew what to say.

"Now what, Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

He gave a long sigh, "It's obvious isn't it? We have to bring Maya to the factory."


	10. Well this is awkward -

"So let me get this straight," Odd began, "I have to go to Maya's room, talk to her about her cousin, and convince her to come to the factory with me?"

Yumi nodded, "Yup."

"Pretty much," Ulrich added.

"Ok, one question," Odd said, "WHY ME?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, "Because, idiot, she knows you the best out of all of us." he glanced at Aelita, "Well, other than Aelita, who, by the way, is still on Lyoko."

"Still here you know," She muttered.

"Fine," Odd muttered as he walked out the room.

* * *

"Maya?" Odd knocked on her door.

He entered and saw her tearing threw her boxes.

"Looking for something?" he chuckled.

She spun around and saw him waving the picture. She ran to it, looked at the picture and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you SOO much!" She threw her arms around him in a big hug, which startled him for a second.

She turned around and placed the picture on her desk, facing her bed.

Odd looked at her from behind, "You really loved that picture huh?"

She nodded and faced him, "Yeah, it means a lot to me. How'd you find it and knew it was mine?"

He shrugged, "I saw it on the floor after you left with Jim, plus i saw your name on the back?" _That reminds me_

"Maya, what did Mr. Delmas want?"

She sighed as she recalled her conversation with Mr. Delmas :

_"So, Ms. Hopper? Am I correct?" He'd ask as soon as she __came in the room. He wasn't alone, there were two men, in black suits there too_ **((Men in Black :O))**

_She nodded, "Yeah,uh yes."_

_Delmas nodded, "And I understand that you lived with your foster parents. Did you take their last name or..?"_

_"It's my real last name," Maya said with a weird look on her face._

_One of the men in black, a guy with a really funny voice asked, "Ms. Hopper, are you aware that there was a teacher here by the name of Franz Hopper?"_

_Maya's eyes widened, but she tried to look unruffled, "What does this have to do with me?"_

_"Ms. Hopper, please answer the question," the normal voiced one said._

_She shrugged, "I never attended this school before."_

_"Are you aware that about 10 years ago, Franz Hopper disappeared with no trace at all?" The normal voiced one asked._

_Maya put on a pretend shocked face and gasped, "WHAAT? Why?"_

_"Maya," Mr. Delmas begged, "Just please, answer the questions."_

_She laughed, "Can I know why I'm being asked this?"_

_Delmas looked at the men, "She does have a right to know."_

_The squeaky voiced one glared, "She's just a little kid, how would-"_

_"I'm a little kid who has lived in both France and America. Survived cancer. Had both her parents die. Lived with foster parents. Oh and lets not forget the fact that I'm two years ahead of my age," Maya said with a smug face._

_The two men in suits shared a look._

_"She's very bright," Delmas said._

_"Okay," The normal voiced one said, "Ms, we are under the impression that you are infact related to Franz Hopper."_

_Maya laughed, "What? Why?"_

_Weird voice spoke, "Well, Hopper is indeed your last name. And the fact that you've skipped a few grades, you could have learned from Franz, he was a very smart man."_

_"Franz didn't have a child if we are correct and even if he did, the child would be much older than you. Probably an adult by now. But you could be his niece or something,"normal voice added_

_Maya coughed, "Ok, let me tell you a little bit about my life. The reason I was able to skip a few grades was because when I had cancer, they didn't let me go to school. so I had to study on my own. And doing so, I learned so much more than I could have in any other class. And I left France at age 3. So even if i did know whoever Franz Hopper is, I'd remember almost nothing. Now about the Hopper part of my name. My father, whose name was Alex Hopper, had a sister, her maiden name was Hopper. But she married. Which meant her last name changed. So, no one in my life had the name Franz Hopper. Clear?"_

_The men in black glanced at each other, "Okay, we're done here." They left the room.  
_

_"Okayyy," Maya stood up, "Am I done here or.."_

_"Actually, I also want a word with you."_

_"Okay.."_

_"Maya, I want you to tutor some students for me."_

_She looked shocked, "What why?"_

_"Simple, you're one of the brightest students in the school. And it'll be impossible for you to fall behind, you're ahead you're level by 2 years. And there are some students who really need your help."_

_She sighed, "Fine, who do I have to teach?"_

_"I'll let you know later. Now you must have some unpacking to do."_

_She got up and left. But heard Mr. Delmas turn on his computer and play the head penguin_ _game._

"Hello? Earth to Maya." Odd waved his hand in front her face._  
_

"Oh what?"

He laughed, "You were standing like that for a few seconds. You okay?"

"Oh yea, haha. I was just trying to remember what Delmas said. Oh he said that I have to tutor some kids. I don't know who yet."

"Oh, cool," Odd said, hoping it was him she had to tutor.

Then he remembered why he came in the room in the first place, "Hey about that picture," he pointed to it, "Who's that girl in it? The one with you?"

Maya smiled, "That's my cousin, Aelita."

"She looks kinda like you. Are you two still close?"

Maya sighed, "No. It's complicated

Odd sat on her bed, "Wanna tell me about it?"

Maya hesitated, "Okay. She I lost all contact with her when I was about 3. And moving to America didn't help that."

"Why'd you loose contact?"

Maya sighed, "Stuff, I'd rather not talk about it."

Odd laughed, "You sound like Jim!"

Maya laughed too, "Yeah. I noticed he says that a lot."

They were silent for a while; Odd scanned the room till he noticed a skate board.

"You know how to skate board?"

She nodded, "Yup, why?"

_Perfect, _Odd thought.

"Grab the board, I'm taking you somewhere."

She gave him an odd **((hehe** _**odd**_**))** look, "Uhh sorry, I don't go to strange places with guys I just met."

Odd laughed, "Come on, you'll thank me later. Promise."

She sighed, "Okay." She picked up her board and they left the room.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Maya asked as they walked in the park, "And where is YOUR board?"

Odd grinned, "Calm down." he stopped in front the sewer hole, "Here we are."

She looked at him like he was insane, "You're kidding right? No way I'm going down there," she said as he took off the lid.

He grinned up at her, "Someone scared?"

"Yeah, scared of getting raped down in the sewers."

Odd laughed, ''Calm down! Just come with me. It's worth it, promise." he climbed down.

Maya sighed and climbed down after him.

She landed with a thud and Odd was standing there holding his board.

"Okay Maya, just follow me and do as I do," He threw his board back **((like they do in the show .-.))** and he was off.

Maya following him behind.

* * *

Odd stopped at where he was supposed to and looked up the ladder, "Okay Maya you can stop now."

"Too late!"

He turned around and his eyes widened. Maya was coming full speed at him and knocked him over.

"Ow," was all he said with a strained voice.

He looked up and saw that Maya was on top of him. He began to blush.** ((thought that only happens with Yumi and Ulrich haha))**

When she noticed it too she blushed even harder, "Oh my gosh. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry." she jumped off him fast and helped him up.

_Now I know what Ulrich feels like,_ he thought as he tried to STOP being red.

"Um, it's ok. It's always hard the first time."

Maya nodded but she kept blushing and the way she looked right now made Odd feel like he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Ok shall we go up?" he ask.

"Yup!" Maya smiled big.

_Fuck butterflies. Now I've got the whole farm_ **((got that from tumblr .-.))**

They climbed to the top and odd helped her up. When she saw the factory all the breath escaped her mouth.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I've been here before," she murmured.

"I figured," Odd smiled.

She looked at him questioningly, "Who are you?"

Odd smiled even more, "We'll find out soon enough. Come on!"

* * *

Now they were waiting for the elevator to come up, "Odd, you sure this won't break down?"

He grinned, "Only if there's an attack."

She looked at him weird again.

When the doors opened, they walked out in to the supercomputer room.

Yumi and Ulrich were standing there. And Jeremy sitting in his seat.

Maya's eyes widened, "What are you doing here!"

Jeremy smiled, "It's okay Maya."

"What are you talking about? Any computer like this is NOT ok!" Maya yelled.

They could see she was freaking out. Her body was shaking. Her eyes looked around the room frantically, as if something would pop out of no where.

"Maya, you okay?" Odd asked as he reached for her.

She jumped away from him, "You guys shouldn't be here!"

"Maya, calm down," Ulrich said, "We've doing this for a while."

"What?" She was loosing it slowly.

"Maya," Yumi said calmly as she put her hands on Maya's shaking shoulders, "Please calm down. Look we have a surprise for you."

Maya looked into Yumi's eyes as her body stopped shaking, "Like what?"

They smiled.

"When was the last time you saw your cousin Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

Maya's eyes widened, "Why? DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

Jeremy smiled, and turned to the computer screen, "Come look."

Maya looked at the rest of the gang who nodded for her to go there. She walked to the computer screen, standing next to Jeremy, "Well?"

Jeremy spoke into his head set, "Aelita?"

Maya looked at him weird, "What are you-"

She stopped, because she her a click on the screen. It was Aelita. On the screen.

Maya looked on the screen and squinted her eyes, "Aelita?"

Aelita smiled, "Yes? Maya?"

Hearing Aelita's voice, made her 100% positive this was really her. Maya began to look back and forth from Aelita on the screen to the gang in the factory. Her eyes widened more and she started to breath very heavy, "How did you- when did you- why-WHAT?" And with that last word said, she fainted and crashed on the floor.

"Well,"Ulrich said, "This is awkward."

Odd scoffed, "Some family reunion."


	11. It's that simple

"Maya? Wake up. Please wake up." Yumi said as the gang bent over her.

Maya groaned and rubbed her eyes, "Wha- where am I?"

Odd smiled at her, "Maya, you're in the factory." He and Ulrich helped her up.

"Maya, we have a story to tell you," Jeremy said, then launched into a the story of every thing that happened from the second he turned one the supercomputer and first met Aelita.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight," Maya scratched her head, "You guys have been fighting this virus for about two years, and by using the scanners which are on the floor under here, you're able to go to Lyoko and fight. And Aelita, you've been stuck on Lyoko for ten years, when your dad sent you here, and you had no memory of your past because it was stolen from you. And when you got back your memory, you didn't need to use this 'Code: Earth' to bring you to Earth anymore. But you only had bits and pieces of your memory, not much, which explains why you can't remember EVERYTHING from your past. And then, Xana destroyed Lyoko, but Jeremy and you were able to recreate it, using information sent to them by your dad. BUT after that, the virus started making replikas of Lyoko and using other supercomputers to make him stronger. He also took control of one of your friends, but you freed him and were able to destroy the virus but your dad had to sacrifice himself to destroy the virus. BUT your virus grows stronger with every _return to the past, _which doesn't effect people who've been scanned, which means you think I've been scanned as a little kid because it doesn't affect me. And since you had to launch one last return to the past after you destroyed your virus, you think that's the reason he's come back. And now he somehow had something/someone bring Aelita into a new sector, and now she can't come out. And you know that I'm Aelita's cousin, so you're hoping that I'd know something about it. Correct?"

Odd nodded, "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Do you know?" Yumi asked.

Maya smiled, "It's obvious isn't it?"

Ulrich groaned, "Great, another Einstein."

"Aelita was able to come out of the supercomputer, without using Code:Earth, because she had back some memory. SO if she wants to come back out again, all she needs to do is regain all her other memory."

Jeremy slapped his forehead and laughed, "Of course! Haha! It's so obvious, it's childs plays! Maya you really bright for your age." Making her smile.

"Wait," Aelita asked, "Where do I go to regain my memory?"

Maya thought for a second, "Well, you're in the volcano sector right?"

"If that's what you want to call it, go ahead."

"No no no, see I remember something your dad said about it. It was a secret sector. He wrote something about it, it's probably in your old home.."

"We've checked the hermitage before lots of times," Ulrich said, "Nothing there."

Maya shrugged, "Let me check."

"Jeremy," Aelita said, "Go with her."

"Okay," he nodded.

"We'll stay here," the others said.

* * *

"Maya brace yourself." Jeremy warned before he opened the doors the the hermitage.

"Oh...gosh..." was all she could say. the once beautiful home she knew as a child, looking like a hurricane had hit it.

"Um, lot of things change," she muttered as she walked in.

"Think you could still find your way around?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'll check this way," she pointed, "And you go there. Just call when you think you find something."

He nodded and went towards the living room. The stack of books were still there; he went opening each book scamming the words inside it.

"Useless," he muttered as he slammed the tenth book back in its place. His sigh sounded more like a cry, "How am I gonna get Aelita back." He tried to hold back the tears, "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be..."

He wasn't looking where he was walking, so when he bumped into the couch, he blinked in surprise. "Ughhh." And he fell on it, giving up. _I'll never find it._

When he was about to get up to do some more searching, he noticed something under the couch. It was very dusty so he blow the dust off. It was a small, thin journal.

"Hmm.." he wondered out loud. He flipped threw the pages and smiled, "This is it."

* * *

Maya had walked up to Aelita's old room. In her mind her pictured Aelita's completely pink room, with the doll house and such. Now it was a mess. Aelita's whole life was a mess. Maya sniffed, she just wanted to go back to the days where she saw her cousin every day, and didn't have a care in the world.

"Here," Jeremy was behind her smiling sweetly at her and holding out a tissue for her.

She took it and wiped her eyes, "You always carry around tissues?"

Jeremy smiled, "Yeah. Sometimes Aelita would get sad, so it's good to have backup."

"She never used to be sad.." Maya recalled.

Jeremy sighed and half smiled, "Things change. But hey, it could get better or something."

She looked at him weird and laughed. So did he, "Sorry, I'm not good at making people feel better."

"Don't worry. You tried."

"And failed," he muttered.

She laughed, "Hey, what you got there?"

"Oh, I think it's just what we need." He handed it to her and she read a few words in. She smile grew, "I can't believe I forgot this. Come on. TO THE FACTORY!"

* * *

"So," Ulrich began, "What we have to do is, get Aelita to a tower-"

"Not any tower," Maya cut in, "The main tower."

"How will we know if it's the main tower?" Yumi asked.

"Trust me, you'll know," Jeremy said.

"Um guys..." Odd asked, "Where is the volcano sector?"

Jeremy smiled, "It's not a sector Odd, it's a secret sector, remember."

Odd rolled his eyes, "Where is it?"

"See," Maya explained, "It isn't in just one place. It moves around. It could be in any sector. It isn't really a sector of it's own."

They all had blank faces.

"Okay it's like this," Jeremy sighed, "Remember the ghost channel the three of you got trapped in one time? And I had to go in to get you out?"

They nodded.

"It's like that. But it doesn't show you the real world. It's like a part of Lyoko."

"So, it's a bigger version of the guardian?" Yumi asked.

"Exactly!" Jeremy shouted happily.

"So how do they get it?" Aelita asked.

"I think for this sector, it'll just let you in," Maya said.

"But we need some people on the outside, protecting it," Jeremy added.

"Why?" Ulrich asked, "Why would he want to destroy it. It is his monster."

"Yes, but if you guys are inside it, he'd have a chance to get rid of you," Jeremy pointed out.

"I volunteer to guard the outside," Odd said.

"Me and Ulrich can go inside, right Ulrich?" Yumi asked and he nodded.

"Okay," Jeremy turned to the computer, "And Maya can guard with Odd."

"Wait, what?" Maya asked, "I'm going to Lyoko? How come?"

"I swear sometimes you guys don't understand the simplest things," Jeremy groaned, "Odd can't fight alone outside it'll be too dangerous."

"Then why don't YOU go to Lyoko and fight?" Maya countered.

"BECAUSE I have to stay here and work things on my screen, unless you think you could."

Maya pouted.

"Don't worry, Lyoko isn't THAT scary," Odd teased as he went to the elevator. Maya sighed and followed him along with Ulrich and Yumi.

"Okay guys get read for virtualization," Jeremy said.

"Scanner Ulrich!"

"Scanner Yumi!"

"Scanner Odd!"

"Transfer Ulrich!"

"Transfer Yumi!"

"Transfer Odd!"

"Virtualization!"

They landed in the forest sector of Lyoko.

"Wow, feels good to be back in uniform," Ulrich said as he look around.

"Odd what are you doing?" Yumi asked.

Odd was throwing pretend punches, "Warming up for when monsters come duh. Haven't done this in a while. Don't want Maya to think I'm an idiot when they do come."

"Hey Odd, worried Maya will think your outfit looks dumb," Ukrich laughed.

Odd stopped and looked at himself. He. Was. A. Cat.

"Great! Now when she sees me, all she'll think about is how I'm a cat! And I hate cats!"

Yumi laughed, "Don'y worry Odd. Love doesn't judge on how you look."

Odd glared, "You two are having fun with this, aren't you?"

They laughed.

~Back to the factory~

"Maya you ready?"

Maya stood in the scanner, "No. Nervous as hell."

Jeremy smiled into the head set, "Don't worry, it'll be find. Just stand still and try not to scream too loud."

Maya rolled her eyes, "You really do suck at making someone feel better."

Jeremy smiled again.

"Scanner Maya!"

"Transfer Maya!"

"Virtualization!"

She screamed all the way to Lyoko.


	12. The Volcano Sector

Maya landed on her feet when she came on Lyoko. She looked around in awe.

"Oh not fair!" Odd shouted, "When we came to Lyoko we all fell on our butts!"

Maya laughed and looked at her Lyoko form. She was dressed like a ninja. She was had black leather rapped around her body, with a hood on the back of the outfit, that could be pulled up and cover her mouth too, so only her eyes could show. She had black covering every inch of her so the only skin showing was her face. She looked at the others, "Wait!" She looked shocked, "Where's our weapons? Is Ulrich supposed to protect all of us with his two swords?"

Odd laughed, "We have weapons. You just have to look for them."

She gave him a confused looked, "So what's your weapon?"

Odd grinned, "LASER ARROWS!" He shot one at Ulrich, who blocked it with his sword.

The other went zooming by Maya, whose eyes got big and she brought her arms up to block her face **((like an earth bending move))** The arrow was deflected by something on her wrist. "Whoaa," Maya grabbed her left wrist with her other hand. There were cuffs on her wrists with small blue spikes around it, the same shade as her hair. It felt cold, like it was metal.

"What's this?" She asked.

Yumi looked at them, "Huh, you could use this to deflect lasers. It'll come in handy. Like a shield."

Jeremy's voice broke through, "Um, are you all done fooling around about weapons. Can we please get on with it."

"Oh, right," Maya blushed, "Um, what do we do?"

Yumi smiled, "We find this secret sector. Any ideas where to go?"

Maya thought for a second, "Oh, we have to go to the center of this sector."

"Jeremy how far is that?" Ulrich asked.

"It's 50 degrees south and 35 degrees east. I'll bring up your vehicles."

The overboard was brought up in front of Odd, the overwing in front of Yumi and the overbike in front of Ulrich.

_Whoa, _Maya thought. _**  
**_

"Maya, you can ride with me," Odd smiled.

She nodded and got on behind Odd. She rested her hands on his waist. And they were off.

"So," Maya called to them as they rode to the center of the sector, "What kind of monsters are there on Lyoko?"

"Big ones, small ones, creepy ones, flying ones," Odd grinned.

"And the flying ones are coming!" Ulrich shouted as his overbike swerved around a laser.

Hornets were flying fast their way to devirtualize the Lyoko Warriors. There were only five of them.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd shot a couple of laser arrows at them, they hit the Xana Eye of two hornets and only 3 were left.

"HEYAA," Yumi screamed as she threw her fans at the last three hornets, slicing them and they were gone.

"Aw, none for me?" Ulrich pouted then laughed.

"Is it always this easy?" Maya asked Odd.

Odd shook his head, "Not really. We usually get more monsters if it's something big."

"STOP!" Jeremy shouted. It's just up ahead.

They jumped off the vehicles and ran to it. It was a circle that was cut off at the floor of the forest. It was fire red with specks of yellow on the outside.

"Ok now what Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

"Just go in," Jeremy said, "Odd, Maya. Stay on look out."

Yumi and Ulrich walked into the Volcano Sector.

* * *

"Whoa!" Ulrich said as they entered. There was just like a volcano. The floor was ashy black, and the digital sea was replaced by Lava. And there were geysers all around the floor.

"Jeremy?" Yumi asked, "Does this lava have the same affect as the digital sea?"

"No way to tell," he answered, "And I suggest you don't find out."

"Okay where's-"

"AELITA!" Yumi yelled, cutting off Ulrich as she say a pink elf come running up to them.

She ran up to them, "I'm so happy to see you two!"

"Same for us, princess," Ulrich smiled.

"Guys," Jeremy's voice came booming, "Think you could get going?"

"Oh yea," Yumi said.

"Let's go princess," Ulrich said.

* * *

"So, Odd," Maya said, "WHY are you a cat?"

He laughed, "I don't even know. Jeremy said how it gives you something from your dreams, BUT I SWEAR I DON'T DREAM OF PURPLE CATS! I just love animals."

She laughed, "Well I can understand that. I guess it shows why I'm a ninja. I used to be in love with them when I was younger."

Odd nodded, "Cool. Hey, did you figure out what you're weapon is yet?"

She groaned, "Ugh no! I just don't have one I guess."

"Come on, everyone does!"

"Odd," Her eyes got big, "About those monsters, do they sometimes look like spiders?"

"Um, yeah wh- oh," He stopped when he saw the tarantulas coming near them, "Maya now would be a good time to find out what your weapon is."

Four tarantulas were coming near them. They were in a line, got into position and started firing at them.

"Shield!" Odd shouted and blocked the lasers from him and Maya. They ran behind a nearby tree.

"Maya, come on look for a weapon, I can't hold off 4 tarantulas." He climbed up the tree with his claws, peeked out from one side, "LASER ARROWS!" he hit one of them on target. Odd then jumped to another tree, leaving Maya but had a monster follow him.

Two other tarantulas were firing at Maya, while she sunk to the floor curled up.

_Why can't they just disappear. I wish I could just disappear!_

The monsters stopped firing.

Odd came running back with the other monster not far behind him, "Maya! Where did you go? Did you get devirutalize?"

"What are you talking about?" A voice said. It sounded like it right next to him.

"Maya?" Odd whispered, "Are you... invisible?"

"What?" the voice said, then gasped, "I am! Odd how do I come back!"

He laughed, "Just think about coming back."

Then she became visible again, "Oh good."

Odd smiled, "Now you have an edge. Use that to sneak up on them. Then attack!"

Maya gripped her hair in frustration, "Odd, I'm telling you. I HAVE NO WEAPON!" She threw her hands down and a blade came out from each on of her cuffs. She pulled one out of her cuff and it came out with a handled and another blade took the place of the missing one.

"Daggers," She mumbled.

"What were you saying?" Odd grinned.

"Shut up!" She laughed, "Okay, daggers, invisibility, perfect for a ninja."

"What are you waiting for," He asked as a laser went past them, "Lets do this."

Maya grinned and pulled up the hood of her outfit, covering her face, leaving out her eyes. She went invisible again and ran up beside one monster, then jumped on top the tarantula and stabbed it in the eye. Her invisibility power gave out and she was visible again. You could actually see the shock on the other tarantula's face. She smiled and ran up to that one too, knocked it over and stabbed it in the neck. It blew up.

"Whoa!" Odd said as he came back from fighting his monster, "Cruel much."

She laughed, "Hey, i hate spiders"

* * *

"Jeremy, what happens when Aelita gets to the main tower anyway?" Ulrich asked.

"I know what to do," Aelita said.

"Anyway, what does the main tower even look like," Yumi asked.

"Who knows," Aelita said, "It could be like any other tower, and we'd have to try them all."

"Or, it could be the one that's activated and has flames at the top," Ulrich pointed to it.

Aelita smiled, "Or that could be it."

They began walking there.

"Jeremy can you bring the vehicles?" Ulrich asked.

"Can't," Jeremy said as he began typing but an error came up, "It won't let me send anything in."

Yumi looked around, "Is it just me, or is it weird that Xana didn't send monsters in here."

Aelita thought for a second, "I haven't seen any monsters at all."

"Something doesn't smell right. And it isn't that fact that this place smells like a barbecue," Ulrich said.

Yumi shook her head, "Don't try to be Odd and pull one of his dumb jokes."

Aelita started to laugh but then stopped in all seriousness, "Guys... does the floor seem to be a little shaky to you?"

Yumi and Ulrich stopped.

"It is," Ulrich said then pulled out both his swords.

Yumi gasped, "The lava!" She pointed.

Something was coming up from the lava, something big. As it rose up, some lava seemed to be coming off it and showing the ashy floor as it's skin.

"Oh no," Aelita gasped, "Please don't be."

But it was. The Kolossus.

"What!" Ulrich shouted, "I DESTROYED THAT THING WHY IS IT BACK!"

"Jeremy do you see this?" Yumi asked, "How much power did Xana gain back? How could the Kolossus be back!"

"Um guys," Jeremy gulped, "I don't think the Kolossus is all that's there."

They looked back as some of the remaining lava slowly came off. There was something on it's shoulder. Holding a huge sword.

"It-it can't be," Aelita whispered.

"WILLIAM!" Yumi and Ulrich shouted


	13. Spectre

"What's wrong Aelita, you don't look happy to see me," William smirked and laughed evilly.

"Jeremy what is William doing here?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh no, he must have been the one who brought me here," Aelita said ashamed.

"Jeremy, William can't be here. I saw him in class today!" Yumi shouted.

"Uh guys," Jeremy's voice came through, "I think I know how William is there on Lyoko and at Kadic."

"A specter?" Aelita asked.

"Yup, and I'm guessing the specter was the one at school."

"Why do you say that?" Ulrich asked.

"Because, the specter just walked in the factory," Jeremy said nervously, "And he just came through the... I have to go..."

The specter was walking towards him; it had a grab for him, but Jeremy ducked and ran to the elevator. He gave a sigh of relief as the elevator went up to the top floor.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell do we do?!" Aelita screamed as she grabbed Ulrich's shoulders and shook him.

"Okay! Calm down," he told her, "Yumi, you and Aelita take on the Kolossus. I'll go out and help Jeremy."

"No wait!" Yumi shouted before he could devirtualize himself, "We don't know if what'll happen if we lose our life points in here! Remeber when we first got devirtualize in sector five? Didn't go so well did it!"

Ulrich groaned, "So what do we do?"

"We get pass that monster and William and I go in that tower and we launch a return to the past," Aelita said with a can do attitude.

* * *

Maya and Odd had their hands fulled with Kankrelats and Bloks.

"Laser arrows!" Odd shouted as he tried to hit a blok on hit eye. He missed as the blok's head spun around.

Maya was in a circle of kankrelats. She threw a dagger at one on her left and kicked another on her right, straight into a tree and it blew up. Another shot her in her stomach before she threw a dagger at it. Another laser came in her direction, but she was able to block it with her cuff and it went back in it's original direction and blew up a blok. Odd shot a few laser arrows at a kankrelat, who was devirtulaized. A blok shot him from behind but missed him. He turned around and shot it straight in the eye.

"Well," Odd said as he put his hands on his hips and scanned the sector, "I think that's it."

"Now, where were we?" Maya asked

Odd grinned, "What's your favorite subject in school."

"Lunch :3," She said laughing, "Kidding! I like drama. Classes not the other type."

Odd laughed, "Hey I like lunch too!"

* * *

Jeremy was in the back of the factory, hiding behind a desk. The door was a large piece of metal blocking the door, so he hoped the specter couldn't come in. Sadly he was wrong. The specter of William used electricity To bust it open. "I see you," the specter laughed as he walked towards Jeremy. Einstein gulped and ran the other way. The specter laughed and followed.

He ended up in the machine room.** ((Remember the episode "the robots" in season one. The place the robots were built, that room. And in "fight to the finish" that's where Ulrich and Yumi fought a XANA-ified William.))**

He found two electric sticks. "Hmm," he wondered. He found a way to turn the electricity on and he then hid behind the stairs. When the specter came in there looking for him, JEREMY JUMPED OUT FROM BEHIND AND ATTACHED THE STICKS TO HIM AND HE WAS ELECTROCUTED!

"AHHHHHH!" The specter shouted and was turned into smoke and went up in the air ducts.

"Not bad Belpois," Jeremy laughed and walked back to the super computer room.

* * *

"SUPER SPRINT!" Ulrich yelled as he ran to the kolossus and jumped on it. He was gonna do what he did last time, stab him in the eye on his head, then on his arm. Only this time, while fighting William.

"Ahaha!" Dunbar laughed as he tried to kick Ulrich off, but Ulrich was to fast for William and he pulled himself up just in time. William tried to spin kick him off, but Ulrich was ready for this and ducked, but also knocked William off his feet.

"Haha! Not feeling so cocky now are-" Ulrich was cut off. Because he took a second to laugh, William had gotten up and sliced Ulrich with his sword. It wasn't enough to devirtualize him, but the kolossus had his foot raised at the moment and brought it down on Ulrich. Devirtualizing him.

"NO! ULRICH!" Yumi shouted.

"Yumi watch out!" Aelita screamed, "Energy field!" Creepers had come to join the party. Yumi got hit with its laser before Aelita could destroy it.

"Watch it Yumi," Jeremy said, "A few more hits and you're a goner."

"Jeremy you're back!" Aelita said.

"You got rid of the specter?" Yumi asked.

"Yup, he's history," Jeremy said.

"Unless it comes back," Ulrich said as he came out the elevator, "Sorry Jeremy."

"Don't worry we still have Yumi. YUMI!" Jeremy shouted. She was hit again.

"Yumi," Jeremy's voice called to her, "One more hit and you're a done!"

"Sorry Jeremy, I'll try and be more-" she was shot again by a creeper and was devirtualized.

"Yumi!" Aelita screamed. A creeper came close to her, but she shot it and it was gone.

The scanner opened and Yumi was on the floor of it. She smashed her hand on the floor as she always does.

* * *

"Odd. Maya," Jeremy's voice called to them. They were fighting a Krab when Maya heard him and stopped to talk to him, "Hey Jeremy, what's up?"

"Yumi and Ulrich have been devirtualized and Aelita is still stuck in there. Oh and remember how we told you about our pal that got possessed? Yeah, well he's possessed again. And the kolossus is there too."

"Wow tough luck," Odd said as he killed the Krab, "What do we do?"

"Aelita'a not far from the tower," Ulrich pointed out.

"Think she could make it," Yumi asked.

Jeremy scoffed, "We aren't taking a chance."

"Jeremy," Maya called, "Let me go."

"What?" Odd asked.

"You can't go," Jeremy said, "It's too dangerous."

"Jeremy, my COUSIN is in there. ALONE. I have to help her," Maya begged, "Please."

Jeremy sighed, "okay. go in."

Maya looked at Odd and smiled, "Good luck holding off those monsters without me." And she ran in the new sector.


	14. Materialization

"WHOAA!" Maya was shocked by the image of the Volcano sector, "Jeremy, where's Aelita?"

"20 degrees north and 15 degrees west. HURRY!"

"Hey Einstein," Odd asked back from his forest sector, "Can I go help?"

"Not now Odd," Jeremy said, "I think you might have your hands fill with that new monster coming."

"What is it?" Odd asked. He couldn't see it because it was so far away.

"Um, a mega-tank."

Odd grinned, "Bring it on."

"Einstein, what about us?" Just as Ulrich asked that, smoke came out from the air ducts in the room. And formed a spectre **((I just found out that's how you spell 'specter' in CL world. Sorry for any inconvenience)) ** of Jim.

"Um," Jeremy gave a nervous laugh, "You two can go and get rid of that spectre for me."

Yumi nodded, "Lets go!" She ran to the spectre and jumped on its back, choking it's from it's neck.

Ulrich joined in and kicked the spectre in it's stomach, toppling it back. But the Jim spectre, grabbed Yumi from behind him and threw her into Ulrich as he came running at Jim again. They fought while Jeremy typed some things in the computer, "Maya," he said, "You're almost there."

She sliced her last creeper and ran, "Good, I'm starting to hate creepers."

Jeremy smiled, _So does Odd, _he thought.

"Odd, how's it going with mega-tank?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh swell," Odd said sarcastically, "It might help if I had my-" His overboard came up, "Oh, thanks Einstein."

Right as he jumped on it, the mega-tank blasted at it, so Odd fell on the ground.

"DAMNIT!" Odd yelled as he ran to the mega-tank shooting random Laser Arrows.

* * *

"Aelita, hang in there, Maya's on her way?" Jeremy said.

Aelita was shooting energy fields at William who was advancing towards her. Him on the Kolossus

"What? No Jeremy! How could you let her come in here!" Aelita yelled.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't have her guard alone outside and Odd and her both couldn't have come in here. It was the only way."

"Jeremy, what if something happens to her-"

"What's that?" Maya smiled as she reached her cousin, cutting her off.

Aelita's face had a smile forming on it as soon as she saw Maya. Her once when small cousin...now here.

"Before either one of you choose to have a family reunion, just remember where you are," Jeremy told them.

Maya laughed, "Okay, look this is what we do. I'll go fight that guy up there and you make a run for the tower."

"What about the Kolossus?" Aelita asked.

"I'll do that!" Odd yelled as he came running up towards them.

"Odd!" Jeremy yelled, "What are you doing there!"

"Oh come on Jeremy. I just defeated the mega-tank and nothing else is coming," Odd begged.

"Odd, you were the guard!" Jeremy bellowed.

"Calm down," Maya yelled, "Okay, we work fast, I fight that guy. Odd fights the monster. Aelita runs in the tower. Done?"

"But what about William?" Aelita asked, "We can't just leave him here possessed!"

Maya thought for a second, "Uhh, how did you get him out last time?"

"We found his source codes or some shit like that," Odd muttered.

"Well, his codes must be in the tower too!" Maya said excitedly, "Aelita you can look for them right?"

"Sure," Aelita beamed.

"But Maya, you'll have to devirtualize him as soon as I as so," Jeremy warned.

"Don't worry. I got this!" Maya smiled, "Okay, lets go!"

* * *

"Yumi!" Ulrich yelled as Jim was about to smash her head, but she rolled away in time. Ulrich punched the spectre but it didn't effect him at all.

"Guys," Jeremy called, "Keep it down, I need to concentrate."

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Ok sorry Jeremy."

"Yeah, next time we'll just turn our voice boxes down to low."

"Don't be silly," Jeremy said, "That's impossible."

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Odd shouted as he ran to the Kolossus, shooting at it. It barley affected it. But it was only a detraction so Maya could climb on it without it shaking her off.

"And who is this?" William laughed as he saw Maya, "A new fighter? I didn't know they were letting little girls fight."

Maya glared, "Don't. Call. Me. A. Little. Girl!" with every word she said, she took a step towards him and tried to strike. William just laughed at her fail attempts, "You are a little girl." He ran around her and kicked her down; one of her daggers fell out her hand and down to the ground.

William laughed again, "You can't even fight." He brought his sword down hard on her.

...But she blocked it with her cuff! And she threw her arm aside so his sword went flying to the ground. William glared at her as she smirked, "NOW AELITA!"

William turned to see Aelita running into the tower, "No!" He was about to go stop her but Maya tackled him and brought out her dagger. She wan't going to stab him yet, she was just acting it out so she could buy time.

And it did, William knocked the dagger out her hand, "SUPER SMOKE!" He went to go get his sword and Maya followed him.

"Prepare to be devirtualized!" William said.

Maya smiled and look at the tower.

* * *

Aelita had entered and was working on the interface, "Jeremy I have the data for William."

"Okay Aelita," Jeremy said.

"Maya," Jeremy called, "NOW!"

Maya grinned, "Got it," She looked at William running towards her, "ODD NOW!"

Odd ran up behind William and passed him. William looked at Odd weird. Odd and Maya were looking at something behind him. William turned around and a look of surprise came to his face. The Kolossus had his foot right over William's head and brought it down with a thud on him.

"NO!" were the last words he said.

"WOO!" Odd and Maya high fived each other.

"Hey Ulrich," Jeremy turned around to see Ulrich and Yumi on the floor. They were looking up at the spectre in fear. But he disappeared in seconds.

"Can you guys go down there with William, make sure he's okay?" Jeremy asked grinning.

"Jeremy," Yumi gasped, "When I get the strength back, I'm gonna kill you."

Jeremy laughed. The when he looked back at the screen his eyes got big, "Odd. Maya. You have trouble."

Odd looked around, "What? Where?"

"Outside the sector. Monsters are gonna blow it up!" Jeremy yelled. And he was right. There was two mega tanks and three tarantulas shooting at the circle from the outside. The inside was shaking, Maya and Odd wobbled.

"Maya, take out a dagger," Odd said.

She did as he said, confused.

"Okay, now throw it at me and try not to miss," Odd said as he got his arm ready to aim.

Maya nodded in understanding, "On three?"

Odd nodded, "One."

"Two."

"Three!" They both yelled. Maya's dagger hit Odd in the stomach and his lasers hit her in the shoulders. They came out the scanners to see William on the floor waiting for them.

"William? Maya asked when she saw him.

"Maya?" He asked.

"Oh wow." She looked awkward, "Small world."

Odd looked confused, "Maya, you know William?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"How," Odd asked.

"Long story," William said.

* * *

"Aelita get ready," Jeremy said.

"Okay," Aelita said and stood in position on the plat form.

Jeremy typed in a code in the computer, "MATERIALIZATION!"


	15. Well, that's a twist

As soon as Jeremy hit the Materialization button, he ran and climbed down to the scanner room; Yumi and Ulrich came down with the elevator. William, Odd and Maya were waiting for the scanner door to open and Aelita to come out.

The scanner door open and smoke ((non Xana smoke)) came out. Jeremy was waiting first to see Aelita come out. She was standing, holding on to the edges of the scanner for balance. She slowly was gonna walk out, but tripped as she stepped out.

Jeremy quickly caught her before she fell face first. He looked at her and smiled. She opened her eyes for the first time, from when she came out the scanner, to see Jeremy, she smiled back and him. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him.

Jeremy had never been this happy to have Aelita in his arms.

_Finally,_ he thought._  
_

"Um, Aelita?" Yumi said and Aelita looked at her, "We have someone here, whose been waiting a REALLY long time to see you."

"And I think,"Ulrich added, "She's more excited than Jeremy."

"She's been waiting a longer time too," Odd smiled.

Odd and William moved aside, and Maya came out from behind them.

Jeremy helped Aelita stand up, and she walked toward her younger cousin.

They looked at each other. The two of them had mostly the same facial features. They could have been almost alike, just that Aelita was about an inch or two taller. And Maya's hair was a little shorter at the back and was bright blue with her silver highlights. And the fact that Maya was wearing black shorts, a little above her knee with matching black shoes with small blue spikes on the side ((just like the ones on her cuffs on Lyoko :O)), and a light blue shirt that said 'Never give in' in silver writing. Then, there was Aelita, who was in the same pink shorts, purple pullover and pink converse as the day when XANA William threw her on Lyoko.

"A-Aelita?"

Aelita smiled big and ran to hug her cousin. She felt like picking her up and spinning her around the way that she used to do when they were younger. She could remember things from her past now. Her seriously messed up past. But still, she could remember taking care of Maya as a kid. She remembered playing with Maya sometimes when it would snow. And trying to teach Maya the basics of everyday things. Maya. Was a huge part of Aelita's past. And she didn't want to forget it again.

When Aelita pulled away she got a good look at her cousin and smiled, "You got older," she said as she ruffled Maya's hair.

Maya laughed, "And you... look great for someone your age!" They all laughed.

"Um, can I interrupt this touching moment," William asked, "But, what happened?"

Jeremy sighed, "He's back. And we have to stop him again."

William's eyes got wide, "Was I possessed again?"

Jeremy nodded.

William glared and kicked the bottom of the scanner, "EVERY TIME! Next time I go there, I will-"

"Wait a minute," Yumi stopped him, "What makes you think we're letting you back in the group?"

"What?" William asked, "I thought the more Lyoko Warriors you had, the strong and faster you'd be."

"It's true," Ulrich agreed, "But when you keep getting possessed, it'll just slow us down."

"But..but," William's eyes pleaded with someone else, begging them to understand him, "You don't know how it feels to be possessed because you've all been fighting from the start."

"Not Maya," Odd pointed out, "It was her first day today. And she defeated tarantulas, kankrelats, bloks, krabs and even helped make a plan to set you free."

William gave Maya _a look_ and laughed, "_You_ helped set _m__e_ free?"

Maya laughed, "Hey I didn't know it was _you!"_

William looked at Aelita, "Please, you know what it's like."

She did. And she hated it. Every second of it. To be working for her enemy...against her will. Just like William hated it, but more. Even if he was caught up in revenge, he was a good fighter. And they all knew that deep down.

"Guys please, give William another chance," Aelita asked them.

Jeremy scratched his head, "We could decide about that some other time. Now, we need to know what is our plan to get rid of Xana. And what he wants to do this time."

Odd grinned, "Maybe he's come back to make new fun sectors to keep us entertained."

"Odd shut up," Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Xana's up to something. Franz created the Volcano sector, Xana DIDN'T. But the Kolossus in it, was completely unexpected. We need to know what's his new plan. It has to be something big, or he would have never possessed William, kidnapped Aelita, and bring back the Kolossus."

"Xana's hard to figure out," Ulrich sighed, "We'll never find out until the last-minute.

"Um, sorry, I don't think I'm hearing you right," Maya said, "Who's Xana?"

"Xana?" Jeremy looked at her weird, then laughed, "Oh right, we never told you our virus's name. Xana is our virus, our enemy."

Maya looked shocked, "Xana's a virus? No he's not. Xana's a person."

"WHAT!" Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy and William shouted.

"Xana's NOT human," Odd said.

"He's anything but human," Jeremy added.

"Xana's a virus," Ulrich said.

"An evil virus," Yumi added and William nodded agreeing with every one of them.

Maya ignored them and looked at Aelita, "Aelita look back hard into your memory. Do you honestly not know who Xana is?"

Aelita looked at her weird for a second but did as she told, then Aelita looked at her cousin, her faced scared and worried as ever, "I-I do remember," Her voice sounded like she wanted to cry or scream or puke, or all three.

"Who's Xana, Aelita," Jeremy asked gently.

Aelita looked at him, then at the others and took a deep breath and said, "Xana's... my brother."

_**The End ... For now...**_

* * *

**Xana: WHAT THE XANA... I MEAN, WHAT THE ME! I'M RELATED TO HER!**

**Aelita: Hey! How do you think I feel about being sister to my biggest enemy!**

**Me: Shut up so I can explain.**

**I'm gonna write a part two to this but it'll be called, "Who is Xana?"**

**Okay? Okay! Thanks :3**

_**The End**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I just published my first chapter of Who is Xana? I'm continuing the story from there. Please read and review there, thanks :D**


End file.
